The One
by IDevinD
Summary: She had to tell him. He had to know...She ran to him. Niley
1. Prologue

_**This is just a prologue. I'm going to make this and a two shot I'm writing. This is a full chapter story.  
Soundtrack: Your Love is My Drug – Ke$ah**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

_He's the guy who I can't forget_

_He's the one who drives me crazy_

_He's the one who brought me heartache_

_He's made me the girl I am today_

_He's the one who hurt me_

_He's the one I love_

_He's the one_

All these thoughts went through my head. Over and over and over again. Like a movie screen that's broken repeating the same scene. I couldn't believe this happened. I was so careful. I mean I'm not a teen, but I'm still young. We just started to go out. He promised not to hurt me yet I'm going to be the one who hurts him. I have to leave…not only for his sake, but for mine. I have to say goodbye

No I can't. That will hurt worse. I have to go. Now. I have to run to _him_. I can't stay with him. Not with this. _he'll_ know what to do…yeah. That's what I'll do.

I picked up my suitcase and placed it into the trunk. Shutting the trunk I imagined what _he_ will say when I get there. Grabbing the keys to the car I open up the door and start it. Looking at the house I lived in for 5 years, said my final goodbye and turned out of the drive way. I couldn't believe I was leaving. I couldn't believe I'm going to _him_. I sighed

"Don't worry Miley, he wont be too mad" I said to my self. _Hopefully._

* * *

_**So this is a quick little one I know but there's a lot more to go x)**_

_**Ohh and there's a diff between **__He__** and **_He. _**Lol confused? Here like the one that's **__he__** is a totally different guy than **_he._** Soooo yeah x)**_

_**Review? Pwease?**_


	2. Him & He

"Where is she!?" He hollered. "Tell me now!" He was pissed, understandable, but it was scary.

"Jake just calm down" I tried to but he exploded

"I will not 'calm down' Lilly! She's gone and the only people that WOULD know where she is, is you two!" He glared at me and Oliver. I looked over at Ollie and he nodded

"Jake we are serious; we don't know where she went. We would've told you." Oliver said. We looked at our old friend. He was a mess. Miley had gone missing and he couldn't believe it. She took her car and ran. We couldn't believe it.

I couldn't help feeling like something went wrong between them. Miley wouldn't have left for no reason, unless he did something that would make her leave. Or _he_ came back. I shivered at the thought. I never want to see Miley go through that again. Never again. If _he_ is back in her life….what is it to say she wouldn't go away again? Disconnect from all of us again. I didn't want that happened. We need to find Miley. Fast.

* * *

I let the window down and felt the breeze. I loved taking road trips for this reason. Your alone, its quiet and it's just you and the road. Though this wasn't a normal road trip, I made it feel like it. The last road trip I went on was before my dad died. He surprised me and Jackson, while he was visiting, and we hopped on the road. Sometimes I couldn't believe he was gone. I couldn't sit there and think that he latterly left but I got over it when Jake came back from filming. to

I went into my little shell after _he_ left and dad died, Jackson couldn't stay the whole time, he had a family to take care of, Oliver & Lilly tired but I was just running their engagement so I shooed them off. When Jake came back everything changed. He hadn't known what happened, and when he found out he never acted like he knew. He stayed the same, and brought me out of the shell. I talked to Lilly & Oliver again and everything was normal. Jake and me started dating again, and I felt like I could truly open up to him…but now I shut him, Lilly & Oliver out and take off to the one guy I knew would understand…or at lease not look at me differently. I saw the sign that told me I was in his town. He only lived a few cities away, so I knew where to find him. I took the exit and turned on to the main street.

"Jenkins" I muttered trying to find his street, and saw the sign that said 'Jenkins next left" putting my signaled on and getting in the left lane, I waited for it to turn green. Once it did, I found the side street his house was on and spotted his car. Parking on the grass, I shut off the engine, took a deep breath, stepped out of the car and headed up to the door. Knocking on the door I waited for it to open.

"Miley?" His voice said, confused. His hair was wet, his curls sagging a little. He had a towel rapped around him, meaning he was in fact naked.

"I….we need to talk" I looked up at him, trying not to look somewhere else.

"Come in" he said opening the door more. I walked in an looked around. It was small, but cozy, probably two or one bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen is what I guessed. I sat on the smaller size couch in the living room "I'll…be back" he said and ran off deeper into the house. Looking around again I saw pictures on the wall. Most of them include him and his family, Shane, Jason & Mitchie. Some had other friends I met once or twice but never really knew who it was. One picture caught my eye thought.

It was a picture of us. We were walking out of a hotel and headed to a restaurant when I saw a park. I begged and begged for him to stop, even though he kept saying we had to get there on time, that we had reservations. I still kept begging but he won. After we ate though he brought me to the park and we played around. He caught me in his arms and spun me around and kissed me. Then I heard a flash and looked to the side. Shane. I smiled at the memory.

"You know it took me forever to get that away from Shane" His voice said coming into the room. I put the picture down and turned. He looked the same, but a little more manly. "You said we have to talk?" He said. I nodded. "Well talk." I sat back down and patted next to me. He shook his head.

"You might wanna sit down for this one Nate. It's important. Really important." When he saw my face turn to serious, he sat down.

"I'm listing."

* * *

The little girl looked up at the blonde. She was confused and didn't understand. All she heard was yelling and when she came down he was mad and angry.

"Jakey?" The little girl asked. Jake looked over and sighed. Trying to calm down he bent down.

"Yes Sarah?" He asked, tucking back her hair.

"Why were you yelling?" She asked. Jake stared into her baby blue eyes. He smiled and messed up her hair "Hey!" she said and smacked his hand away. Jake laughed

"Nothing, Sarah. We are just trying to figure things out, that's all okay?" Sarah nodded "Go back up stairs mommy and daddy will be home soon okay?" Sarah nodded at her older brother's advice and ran up the stairs. Jake smiled at his little sister. She was about fifteen years younger than him, looks just like his mom and he loves her almost as much as he loves Miley. Miley. He sighs.

"Jake" He turns to Lilly "You didn't do anything?" He looked at her confused "To Miley? To make here leave?" He glared at the girl.

"Dont. You. Dare. Say. That" He said clenching his teeth. Oliver pulled Lilly behind him.

"Jake. Calm down. She was just asking. No need to get mad" Oliver said trying to calm Jake.

"Get the hell out of my house. The both of you!" He said. Lilly eyes widen at the anger in his voice, and ran out of there.

"Jake. Stop it. Your being an idiot. Do you want Sarah coming back down here and seeing how you are?" Oliver said, trying to get through Jakes thick scull.

"I said OUT!" Oliver shook his head and left the house. Jake ran up to his room.

_How dare she!_ He thought. He saw a picture of him and Miley. He picked it up and smashed it to the ground. _That's stupid_ He kicked the chair that was at his desk. _She will_ He punched the wall, leaving a indent. _God damn it!_ He kicked, punched, and destroyed everything in his room. When he couldn't hurt anything else and left the house, slamming the door on the way.

* * *

The little girl held on the panda bear he had gotten her. She heard crashing and yelling. Tears ran down her face. She heard the front door slammed.

_What's wrong with Jakey?_

* * *

"What!?" His eyes widen. She shut her eyes. She was scared for this fact. Now who would she go to? He hates her! She knew this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave" She said, grabbing her purse and getting off the couch. As she head to the door, his hand grabbed her arm.

"Mi" He said. She turned to him. "Come here" She let her guard down and accepted his hug. Holding her tightly, he told her "I'll help you get through this. Okay?" She looked up at him "Okay?" She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Have you told him?" She shook her head, he sighed. "Okay." He pulled away a little "I'm going to go clean out the other bed room—" She was right "—and you can move in. did you bring any clothes?" He asked.

"Only for about a week, I didn't know if you wanted me even here." He smiled.

"I always want you here Miley." She smiled. He walked more into the house and then turned "Miley?" She looked at him

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"I'm sorry. For leaving. I shouldn't have. This would have happened if I didn't leave." She smiled

"It's fine Nate. We'll talk about it later okay?" He nodded and smiled. She smiled back.

_**

* * *

**_

Sooo I'm sorry for the long wait.

_**I had to go to this thing for my dad, then I went to a concert and yeah it's been crazy. But I finally finished this so be happy lol.**_

_**Anyone guess what's wrong with Miley? And who thought it was Liam and was surprised? X)**_

_**And yess both of the "he's" have been told. If you didn't get it don't worry, okay? Lol.**_

_**Okay so I'll try to post later this week k? byez**_

_**-Devin**_

_**Trivia: the road Jenkins is the road my cousin lives on lol.**_

_**Word count: 1,460.**_


	3. Texting and New Guys

Ex pop star Miley Stewart was spotted earlier this day. The pop star hasn't been seen since her disappearance 3 years ago when she announced she wasn't going to do anymore albums so she can get better after her dads death and her broken heart. Weird thing, she's with the guy who broke her heart? Hmmm something going on we don't know?

_News of Miley Stewart being back in town hit this morning with a picture of her walking into her ex, Nate Blew, after her disappearance years ago. Last we heard she was with Jake Ryan. Did something happen in paradise? Is she getting back with Nate after all these years?_

The gossips sites went crazy didn't they? They were right to a few things but one picture, of my back, going into Nate's house cause a big up roar.

"It could be better" Nate said to me "They could have printed the truth" I laughed

"Gossip tells the truth? When the hell does that happen?" Nate shrugged. "I thought they stopped following you after you went M.I.A like 4 months ago." He looked at me "yes I still read Gossip sites shut up" He laughed

"They did. Until you came into town. Thanks." I laughed

"Me pleasure" he rolled his eyes. I smiled and signed onto my email. _**5 unread messages**_. I sighed and clicked on the first one

**From: ****  
To: **

_Where in the hell are you! I've called, texted and emailed you! Where the freak are you!_

_Call me when you get this!_

_Lill._

**From: ****  
To: **

_Miley, where are you? Jakes gone crazy going, scaring his sister to no end and Lilly. We are worried about you. Where are you? Can you at lease tell us your okay? Please. We are scared and Lilly can't lose you again. Please call us._

_Oliver_

**From: ****  
To: **

_Miley call me soon. I'm worried_

_Jake_

**From: ****  
To: **

_God damn it Miley freakin call me now!_

**From: ****  
To: **

_CALL ME NOW YOU STUPID HOE! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOIN TO KILL YOU! PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE AND CALL ME!_

I started to cry. Why can't he just leave me alone? I felt Nate's arms around me.

"Shhhh" he said. He took his arm and exited out of the window holding Jakes Email. "He's not going hurt you. No more. He wont" I truthfully don't know what happened next. All I remember was being picked up and brought somewhere. Where I don't know.

_

* * *

_

Don't worry about Miley. I'll have her call or text you or Oliver in the morning

I didn't know who the text was from. All I know is that person had Miley, and that she was okay. There was no way someone would let her tell her friends she was okay if she was kidnapped or something. Oliver looked over at me and smiled

"See, she's fine" I sighed

"Oliver!" I smacked his arm "We have no idea where she is or who she's with! How is she 'fine' as you say!" I looked over at him with wide eyes. He laughed

"Cause I know her. She won't go down with out a fight. And pulse the guy or girl is letting her text us, probably in the morning, to let us now she's okay. What bad guy would do that?" I sighed

"I'm just worried you know? It's all nerve-racking, and the way Jake acted, it scared me…What…what if that's the reason she left? Maybe she was hiding something from us?" I looked up at him. He cupped my cheek

"Don't worry. What ever happened she'll tell us. Don't worry. Go to sleep Lilly, you'll find out in the morning okay?" I nodded my head

"Okay" I kissed him on his cheek "Night"

"Night"

_God let her be safe_

_

* * *

_

Where the hell are you? I swear to god you stupid bitch I'm going to kill you when I see you. FUCKING ANSWER ME!

I looked at the phone and glared at it. Who the hell does he think he is? I pressed the reply option

_**Leave her alone, she doesn't want you anymore. You can't hurt her anymore. Leave her the f' alone**_

Pressing send, I smiled. No one is going to hurt them. No one

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. Trying to remember where I was. Jake…Nate….truth…bathroom! I ran to the bathroom and chucked what ever was in my stomach.

_If there's a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to go to hell  
I'm not a brat like that_

Is that my old song? Wtf dude! I stood up as my song kept playing. My head pounding…I didn't drink did I? No…Nate wouldn't let me right now. I walked out of the room to see Nate stare at the TV. I giggled in my head. He was enchanted by my video.

"I totally forgot how sexy this video was" I heard him say. A voice laughed. I stayed silent.

"Nate calm down she's in the other room" The voice said. The video ended. I walked out closer…where do I know that voice? "And for what you tell me she's not in the condition to do that" What did he tell him?

"I said she's sick. Other than that I didn't say anything. I'm waiting for her to be ready to tell people. I'm not going to force her. She's going to be stressed. That I know" I walked out and made a small noise that Nate heard. He turned his head and smiled. "Miles" He walked over to me. Took a second to look at me "Threw up?" he asked. I nodded. He turned his head "We'll be right back" The voice laughed

"Don't do something I would" Nate rolled his eyes and walked me back to the room. I finally noticed that I was in a long shirt.

"Did you change me?" I asked. He got all read in the face.

"You looked uncomfortable. I promise I didn't do anything" I smiled

"It's fine." I walked to the bed and sat. He went into the bathroom. I heard the water running and saw him come back out with a wash cloth. He washed my face, lightly brushing over making sure it didn't hurt. I smiled softly "Thank you" I said. He picked up a brush, where I don't know where it came from, and sat behind me. He brushed my hair. "You know I could do that" I said he laughed

"I know. I want to do it for you." I smiled and let him brush. "Do you remember yesterday?" he asked. I nodded. "Jake text you this morning" I froze as he kept brushing "Don't worry." He said noticing me tense "He won't bother you, I'm going to get you a new cell so he can't find you okay?" I nodded again. He was done brushing my hair.

"Thank you Nate" I said as we both got off the bed. I hugged him. "For everything"

"No need" He said returning it. "I'll do anything for you." He kissed my cheek "Get dressed. When your done I'll show you your special guest" I laughed

"Alright alright" and with that the door closed

_What the hell did Jake send? _I looked around for my phone and realized, it wasn't in the room. That sneak. I got dressed slowly taking my time. I felt so tired and I soo didn't want to deal with any guest. When I finished I took a little to collect myself then slowly went out the door to the living room. I heard Nate laughing and joking with the guest. The more I heard the guest the more I couldn't figure it out who it was. The voice was so familiar! Nate heard me walk out and came over

"Close your eyes" I nodded. He walked me over somewhere. "Open" he said. I opened and then it all clicked. The voice matched that tall, black-haired, tan Shane Grey

"Ohmygod" I said. He smiled his 1 million dollar smile and opened his arms. Screaming I ran into him and hugged him tightly. "Ohmygod I thought I'd never see you again" I said. He laughed

"Ohmygod I can't believe your saying ohmygod still" I laughed and hugged him tighter. Letting go punched him the arm

"That's for hurting Mitch!" I said then kicked him in the leg. He yelped "and that's for leaving for 4 months and breaking her!" Both he and Nate looked at me with eyes. "What? She was the only one who stayed in contact with me!" I said looking a little hurt. Nate sighed

"Miles" he said gently. I put my hand up

"Everything is forgiven" I smiled and looked at Shane. "So where's my ice tea?" he laughed.

_

* * *

_

Lill calm, I'm fine okay? I'll call you later. Don't tell Jake please. Love ya

I sighed. Why wouldn't she want me to tell Jake? I put my phone into my back pocket. I sighed. Why would Miley leave? Who is she with? What's going on with her and Jake? All the questions I need to ask have to wait until she freakin calls me. I heard a knock on the door. Getting up from the office to the living room, I pushed the thoughts away. Opening the door was a surprise

"Hey Lilly" He smiled

And new thoughts replaced the old ones

* * *

"Please please please" Her face was adorable.

"No Miley" His face was stern.

"But" More cuteness

"Miles" He's breaking down

Her eyes went larger and he hocked

"Fine" he sighed "Go get the stupid phone" I laughed.

"Nate you are such a push over" He glared up at me

"Shut up Grey" he looked over at her "I've been out of her life for 4 years. 4. I'm just trying to make up for it." I looked at him

"You know she's forgiven you right?" I asked

"That's the thing" he said looking over at her. She was talking to the phone clerk, asking him not to say anything, and then just talking. "I don't think she did. I mean she might say it but I don't think she truly forgave me." He sighed. Miley put her finger up at the guy and ran over to us

"I have no money." She said panicky "I just ran out of the house, not knowing and I totally forgot my wallet. Maybe we could get Lilly to mail it but then Jake would know and I have no money. Not even Hannah money!" she kept talking. Nate started laughing and put his hand over hers. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet

"Here" He said, put it in her hand and sent her back to the poor phone clerk. He started laughing.

"Oh yeah. No way did she forgive you" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it."

* * *

"Lilly I'm home" Oliver said when he entered the room, stopping seeing our guest. "What the hell his he doing here!" He asked looking at me

"Ollie, calm down." I said. I knew this was bad.

"I will not calm down Lilly!" He looked at our guest "What are you doing here Jackson?" He said clenching his fist. Jackson looked over at me then back at Oliver

"I came cause I heard about Miley and I knew that she wasn't going to be at her house so I came here. Me and Lilly have talked about everything. I'm not here to destroy your marriage okay?" He said it calmly that I saw Oliver physically calm down. Oliver walked over, put one arm around me and put the other one out

"I'm sorry." Jackson took the hand.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. I looked at them and smiled.

"Now that this is settled, lets sit down and talk about everything shall we?" They nodded and we all sat in the living room.

"What exactly happened?" Jackson asked.

"The other day Jake came in screaming 'where's Miley. Where is she?'" Oliver started "We had no idea she was missing until then."

"She sent me a text today" They both looked at me "She said she was fine and that she would call me later and not to tell Jake." I said. Jackson looked at me serious.

"Are you saying Jake did something to my sister?" He asked. I was taken back. How the? "Lilly why else would she say 'Don't tell Jake' if something didn't happen?" He got up. "I swear if he did something I'll kill him with a broom." Me and Oliver looked at him. "Shut up" he shook his head. "Where the hell is she!"

* * *

I laughed. Hard. The story Shane was telling always made me laugh, even when I was there. Nate's face was so red and adorable.

"Ohhh Natey is sad!" I laughed even more. I looked at Nate.

"I was there Nate, no need to be embarrass" I giggled

"It was one time."

"On stage" Shane added

"My belt wasn't tighten"

"And million of girls saw Nate's cute little boxers" I laughed more as Shane finished. The door bell rang. "You better get it Nate." He said smiling. "And make sure your belt is tight" I laughed.

The next thing I heard confused me

"WHAT THE HELL NATE"

_**

* * *

**_

Once again sorry for the wait. Don't kill me!

_**My life is crazy and when I get time to write its usually the one or two mins I have. I promise I'll get better.**_

_**Anyone catching on to what's going on? Hmmmmmm**_

_**What or who is at the door?**_

_**Find out next time x)**_

_**Trivia: Miley's email is like mine but a wee bit different. Oh and 'Kill him with a broom' is something I say…a lot x)**_

_**Words 2,232**_

**_-Devin_**


	4. Creeper

"I-"Eyes widen

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME SHE WAS HERE?" An arm shoves Nate. A black-haired girl runs the door and hugs Miley "When were you going to tell me you were here!" She said. I laughed

"Sorry Mitchie" I giggled. "I wanted it to be a surprise" I smiled. We release the hug and she smiled

"It's the best surprise in awhile" Her smile was wide, but her eyes shifted back and forth toward me and Shane. I gave her a small smile.

"Let's go catch up more" I said grabbing her hand. She giggled and we went into my room. "So for the last time, you both HAVN'T talked?" I asked eyes widen as I shut the door.

"Shhh" she said laughing. "And to answer your question, No we haven't. I don't think we are going to talk for awhile." She gave me a sad smile "But you can't yell at me missy" I looked at her

"And why not?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Cause you didn't talk to Nate until you came here!" I put my arms down.

"You know why I didn't Mitch" I said walking to my bed and laying down on it. Mitchie sighed

"I know." She walked over. "I'm just wondering, what made you go to him? Why didn't you go to me?" I sighed.

"Jake" I said. She looked puzzled. "He's been beating me." Her eyes widen

"WHAT!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Me and Nate looked into the hallway.

"Should we?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause if we do Mitch will kill us"

"But what"

"Don't worry" I looked at him

"Don't worry?" He nodded "Why?" I asked

"Cause she's probably telling her what's going on"

"And why don't"

"Cause she's not comfortable telling you"

"But"

"I know, but she's the one who went to me"

"She knows"

"Yeah she knows that she could trust you but she doesn't know what you'll think of her"

"Is it"

"Yeah its bad, but you need to give her time" I sighed

"Fine" I looked back at the hallway. "I hope she tells me soon. I'm getting worried." Nate looked at me

"Trust me when you find out. You'll worry more."

"Greattt"

* * *

The phone rung and I dived for it. Oliver and Jackson laughed but I didn't care

"Hello!" I asked, hopping it was Miley.

"YOU GOT A TEXT FROM HER!" Holy shit, how did he find out?

"What-"

"I know your stupid, but don't ACT stupid-" That made no sense "- You got a fucking text from her and you didn't even BOTHER TO TELL ME!" I looked panicky at Oliver. He snatched the phone

"Look Jake, she just got it. She didn't know what to do. She stress. And how did you know about it?""What do you mean?" He looked around "What the fuck Jake!" Oliver nodded to Jackson and then took me by the hand "I don't know what's happened to you but there is no way in hell going to let you hurt Lilly or Miley. Goodbye Jake" I looked at Oliver who placed me in the car. I watched Jackson get into his car after Oliver told him to follow us and then get into the car.

"Ollie" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" I asked.

"Jake put cameras in our house, He thought we were keeping things from him so he had the planted while we were out" My eyes widen.

"Are you saying?"

"Jakes been watching us the whole time"

* * *

I looked at her laughing with Mitchie. I smiled seeing her actually laughing. This whole situation as token a toll on her that seeing her like this makes me hope a little more. I still don't know why she came to me but I'm happy she did. I never thought in a million years she would run to me when she was in trouble…but I promised her along time ago that I would. It's the only promise I've ever kept. I saw Shane look sadly over at Mitchie. I never knew who's side to take, I didn't want to take a side. I knew something happened but not the whole story. I wonder if Miley knew what happened. I know Shane still loves Mitchie, and that he hates himself everyday about what happened. Shane stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey" I said when he got to me.

"I'm going to go" He said sadly. I nodded knowing. Miley turned to see us.

"You're leaving?" She asked getting up. Shane nodded.

"Yeah I got to get to the set. We are shooting late tonight for a scene so I got to get going." She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine but I better see you" He laughed

"Of course" letting go he turned to Mitchie, She had stood up with Miley "See you later Mitchie." She nodded.

"Bye Shane." Shane left and Mitchie looked at us "I got to go too. I'm recording tomorrow." Me and Miley nodded.

"Talk to you later" Miley said hugging her. Mitchie hugged her tightly then whisper something into Miley's ear. Miley nodded and then let go, smiling. Mitch looked at me

"Bye Fro" I laughed and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Funny" I said. "Bye Mitch" She smiled and left.

"And then there were two." Miley said.

"Yes." I said nodding.

"Sooo" Miley said. I started laughing. She smiled "What? Its my way of breaking stupid silence" I laughed.

"Come on. You two need dinner" She glared at me. "I'm serious. Its almost 5pm, you're going to get hungry in like 4 mins." She glared. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into the kitchen. She sat down in one of the chairs. "What do you want my lady?" I asked. She smiled.

"Grilled cheese" She looked at her belly "Make that two" I laughed and went straight to it.

* * *

"_What are you saying to me Miley?" I saw her heart literally break. "Are you telling me after all those talks you never thought to tell me about this!" She said, hurt._

"_I'm sorry Mitchie. I really am. I couldn't tell you, I haven't even told Jackson or Lilly. I couldn't got to you either cause he would know that I went to you. I had to go to someone else. I thought about calling you but I couldn't." I said shaking she hugged me._

"_Shhh its okay" She started rock me. _

"_Mitch there's more." I said, "I'm pregnant with his child" She stopped for a second._

"_Miley" I looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. She had a frighten look on "How do you think I found out you were here? Its all over gossip sites…I think he knows where you are." That's when I heard the gasp by the door. Looking up I saw Shane and Nate in the door. I looked at Nate as he ran over to me and picked me in his arms. I didn't realize that I was one who made the gasp. I was crying uncontrollably._

"_Shh Miles, its okay. Its okay." He said over an over again._

_He's going to kill me_

_**

* * *

**_

And that ladies and gentlemen is Miley's big secrets. :) happy to find out what they are. Lol.

_**Alright :) hope you liked the surprise.**_

_**Jakes a real creep isn't he?**_

_**But why would he bug Ollie and Lilly's house?**_

_**Cause….you'll find out in the next chapt :)**_

_**Trivia: I was listing to "Take Your Sweet Time" By Jesse McCartney :) **_

_**Have a good day**_

_**-Devin**_

_**Words: 1,212**_

_**Btw: Its short cause SOME rushed me so yeah. lol**_


	5. SOS

Pacing around the hotel room made me more nervous than calming. I thought that's what it's for.

"Stop it" I heard Jackson's voice.

"No" I heard a sigh "Don't sigh me Ollie" I said not looking up. The bed moved and I felt a hand grab my arm.

"He can't see us" Ollie said looking into my eyes. I wanted to trust him but I couldn't. Why would Jake bug our house? I mean how much did he know?

"I just wish she would call me!" I said. Then the phone rang. Wow.

* * *

"What do I do?" She said quietly, cuddled up next to me.

"You're going to stay here, with me and not leave with out me or Shane or Mitchie" I said quietly to her.

"But" She started

"No buts Miley." I said looking at her "I already made a call, tomorrow body guards will be outside or waiting in cars outside. I'm not going to let him hurt you two" I said to her. She looked up at me.

"But I don't want to make it seem like there's something wrong!" She said panicky. Then sighed. "I don't want bodyguards that will get hurt because of me. I don't want you hurt because of me." She sighed. I looked at her.

"What do you want princess" I whispered in her ear.

"I want" She paused "I want Lilly and Ollie." She said quietly. I looked over at the side table and grabbed the phone. I opened up the phone, found Lilly's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hel—"There was a crash "DANG IT OLLIE! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!" In the background we heard Oliver say sorry. Miley giggled. "MILEY!" Lilly said into the phone "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She said.

"I've been" She looked up at me "places" Lilly scoffed.

"Yeah, places." She said sarcastically "and I'm the queen of England. I know exactly where you are! It's all over the gossip news! 'Old flames united. Jake out' places my ass." Miley smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Lils listen to me" She said "I want you to come here" I looked at her "I need my best friends here with me" She smiled up at me.

'_You don't need just me?'_ I mouth. She smiled again

"Are you serious Miley?" She smiled

"Yeah" _'of course.'_ "I need to know your safe." She said looking back at the phone.

"What do you mean 'safe' Miley? Why?" She sighed.

"Please I'll tell you and Oliver –"

"and Jackson" Miley smiled hearing her brothers name

"And Jackson when you get here. Please leave asap" I said.

"We'll be on our way" Miley smiled. "Love you Miles." Her smile widen

"I Love you too. Bye." They hung up. She looked at me "I'm sorry. I just need them away from Jake." I nodded. She turned so her body was laying on top of mine. "What did Jakes text say?" She asked looking at the TV that was on but the volume was down. I looked down at her but she stayed focus on the TV "And before you ask I'm positive I want to know." I put my arms around her.

"I don't want you upset" She sighed and turned to me. She looked me in the eyes and put her hand on mine.

"I want to know" She said with seriousness in her voice. I sighed.

"It said '_Where the hell are you? I swear to god you stupid bitch I'm going to kill you when I see you. FUCKING ANSWER ME!'_" I looked at her eyes tear up. "Oh Miles!" I eloped her into my arms. I felt her shaking "Shhhh its okay. He won't hurt you. I won't let him" I kept repeating to her as she started to sob more. "Its okay" I started to rub her back. She started to calm down. "That's it. Calm down." After a little bit longer she was fine. I kissed her temples as I held her "You need sleep" She nodded but made no move "Do you want to sleep in here?" I asked. I felt her nodded and I smiled "Okay" I said. "You can sleep in here"

"Thank you" I heard her lightly whisper then feel into a deep sleep

* * *

The lightening flash is what woke me up. I remembered every time a flash of light happened, something bad always happened. That's when I remembered that night. I got out of my bed and walked into the kitchen. There sitting on the counter was a picture of all four of us, Me, Nate, Jason and Shane. Shane was holding my waist tightly and had a huge smile planted at his face. I mirrored him. It was the day that he asked me out. 5 years ago. Then later, when the lightening flashed, my life crumbled. I vowed myself I would never forgive him. But I think I have. I think I just don't want to realize it. Maybe that's what is happening…or maybe it's just a coincidence. Sighing and putting my head on the counter I heard pounding at the door. Confused on who it would be I went to answer it. Opening the door, I gasped in surprise

"What the hell are you doing here!" I asked with my eyes widen

"Hello Mitchie"

* * *

My phone vibrated. Groggy I opened it up.

_SOS I NEED HELP! HE'S HERE HE'S HERE!" _I jumped into action. Putting my pants on, grabbing my keys, and heading out the door. That's when I realized it was raining. I should have figured. Mitchie always said something bad happens to her when it's raining. Always. I got into the car, turned it on and raced, still being careful, out of the driveway and tried my hardest to get there as fast as I could. I dialed Nate's number.

"Hello?" A gentle, groggy voice answered.

"Miles?" I heard her make an _'mmm'_ sound. I couldn't tell her. "Give the phone to Nate."

"Okay" She said. I heard movement. "Nate!" She said. "Nate wake up" I heard another _'mmm'_ but deeper.

"What?" He said.

"Shane needs you" I heard him growl but I heard the phone move around.

"What?" He said.

"Okay don't panic but I think Jake is at Mitchie's house. Don't panic in front of Miley" He sighed.

"Are you sure?" I heard him hold in the anger. "Fine I'll come in. I can't believe this" He said. Confused I went along with it.

"See you there" I said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Nate got up and I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he hurried to get dress. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The producers just heard my new song and they want to talk to me now. I don't know why" He said sliding his jeans on. I looked at the clock.

"But its 3 am!" He sighed.

"Apparently not where they are. They want to talk to me right now." He said.

"But why did Shane call you?" He saw a quick panic go through and then he slipped his shirt on.

"Cause Shane is a guess star on the track" He said when he poked his curls out. I was so confused and Nate must have saw it. He sighed. Bending down he kissed my cheek "Look I'll be back I promise. Just sleep and then in the morning I'll be here when you get up okay?" I nodded. "And if I'm not Lilly and Oliver and Jackson will be here okay?" I nodded again. He smiled and then looked at his watch. "I got to go" He kissed my cheek again "Bye" And with that he was out of the bedroom and then out the door. I sighed and looked around the now dark room. Looking out the window I saw it pouring rain. I smiled. Mich must be having a bad dream. She always dose if it's raining at night. I smiled and touched my cheek.

He kissed me twice

* * *

"Get out!" He face was panic. I smiled

"I'm not going to hurt you" She glared at me.

"I'm not afraid of you Jake! You're a sick bastard. You need help" I ran for her but a pillow it me instead. "I said get out! I'll call the cops!" She threaten and ran for the kitchen. I ran after her and grabbed her waist.

"Oh no you don't" I said smiling. I whispered in her ear "Your mine" She started to gag.

"Oh god your breath stinks" She sniffed again "Oh great your drunk! All the freaking better!" She said then elbowed me in the stomach and started to run. I grinned and held my stomach.

"Your feisty" I said "I like it." I ran after her and dragged her to where I saw a bed through the crack of the door. Kicking door open she tried to scream but I covered her mouth. "You'll like this don't worry" I said and through her on the bed. "Just ask Miley. She knows" Her eyes widen and I grinned.

_**

* * *

**_

Ohmygod. I know sick right? That was serious the most disturbing thing I had to write. I was going to do in Mitchies point of view but I thought you would like to see how Jake's mind is working.

_**I'm not going to leave you guys with that ;)**_

_**I'm going to write the next part…NOW :) should be out at the same time if I get it done fast enough :) **_

_**Trivia: I laughed at the 'A little bit longer' reference and didn't even realized it until after I typed it ;)**_

_**Oh and its short cause I wanted to end with that part. Sorry :/ going to try to make the next one longer.**_

_**R&R**_

_**-Devin**_

_**Words: 1,517**_


	6. Your Guardian Angel

Tears ran down my face. I'm going to kill this bastard. I swear to it. His hands all over me like I was some piece of meat. To him I probably was. I started to cry.

"Leave me alone" I said for the 18th time. "Please" He slapped me. More tears

"Here" He through my phone at me "Text your lover boy Shane" He said bending down to my ear "I want him to be here to see this." Then he started to kiss my neck. Crying I sent a text the put the phone down. I heard him moan "mmm you smell good" Crying more I stayed silent. He bit down.

"OW!" I slapped him. He slapped back.

"You little bitch" He said. "That must be repaid" He said. He went down to my chest area and ripped open my shirt. And since it was night I didn't wear my bra "Ohh naughty girl." He said. He did what he wanted as I continued to cry. If I did something he bad I knew my shirt wasn't going to be the only ripped or torn off of me. But once his hand started to go south, I panicked and tried to get him off me.

"Stop it!" I screamed "STOP IT!" I started to struggle and slap him. He sighed and put pressure on my legs and roughly gripped my arms.

"YOU fucking bitch" He kissed me hard, slipping his tongue in. "You're going to pay!" He said.

"NO YOU'ER GOING TO PAY!" I heard behind him. Then his body was off of me. I curled up as the other person pounced Jake. "YOU ARE FUCKING SICK JAKE!" Shane…I know his voice. I started to cry.

"Stop it" I said gently. "Stop!" I said louder. "STOP IT!" I yelled. Shane punched Jake one more time and looked up at me. "Let him go. Make him leave" I said crying. Shane nodded and picked up Jake. He threw, well not threw hard but more of a soft toss, Jake out of the house. I was still crying.

"Oh Mitch" He said cradling me into his arms. "Shhh don't worry." Feeling his arms around me made me scream

"LET ME GO!" I said scared "LET ME GO!"

* * *

The scream scared me so I ran faster into the house. The rain had stopped. I ran into the house seeing a topless, but covered, crying and scared Mitchie and a terrified Shane.

"What happened?" That's when Mitchie completely broke down. I looked at Shane.

"She won't let me near her." He said. I walked closer to her but she screamed. I sighed.

"Mitch"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said and cradled herself on the bed. I looked at Shane completely breaking not being able to help her. I sighed and dialed a number on my phone.

"Hello?" The voice greeted me. I smiled at hearing her voice.

"Miles" I said softly "Come to Mitchie's house." I heard her sit up in the bed

"Why?" She asked

"Jake was here…I think he tried to rape her." The phone tone was the last thing I heard.

* * *

I ran into the house. I didn't care what I was wearing. I ran to the back room, and saw all three of them.

"Mitch!" I said and hugged her. She cried more and leaned into me. "Oh Mitchie." I said trying to calm her down. "Don't worry he's gone" I said rubbing her back

"I-I" She said

"Shhh" I said. "Just calm down." I looked at Shane who was ready to breakdown himself. I'm guessing she didn't let neither of them near her. I felt her cry hard "Its okay Mitch. It's okay. We are here for you. Me, Nate and Shane. We are here for you. It's okay" I said. After a little while I felt her calm and sleeping. I leaned her back and let her sleep. Getting out of the bed, I signaled both of the boys to follow me. I could tell Shane didn't want to leave Mitchie but Nate nudged him and he started to walk with both of us out to the living room. I looked at them two "What the hell happened?" I said then glared at Nate. He put his head down. "TELL ME!" I whispered-yelled.

"I got a text from Mitchie. All it said was SOS and that 'he was here' I figured it was Jake. I didn't want Nate to worry you since I knew whatever was going on was because or about him, so I told Nate not to tell you. When I got here I saw Jake on her" He balled up his fist, that's when I notice his fist all bruised up. "He" He said then angrily sighed "He was going to rape her!" He said getting angry. "He had her shirt off! She was crying" I could see the pain in his eyes, so I hugged him as Nate tried to calm him down. "I." he said after calming a little bit "I charged at him and threw him off of her. I would have killed him but Mitch told me to stop. I was so mad. She told me to get him out of here so I did. I don't know where he went. When I came back in Mitchie was crying hard. I wanted to comfort her but she screamed at me. I thought I was me until Nate tried to but she refused his help too." I shook my head.

"He wanted me here" I said. I realized it "He wanted me to be here. He knew that you were going to call Nate, which would alarm me and head this way." Tears came out of my eyes and I sat on the couch. Nate sat next to me and rubbed my back. "God. I hate this" Shane bent down to me.

"Miles" He said. I looked at him "I need to know everything. I can't live with not knowing. I need you to trust me." He looked at me. I sighed.

"Okay"

And then I told Shane. Everything

_

* * *

_

Grab a hotel for tonight. I'll give you directions in the morning. See you guys later

I was still happy that she was a live still. The whole flight to L.A I was worried on what happened. All I heard was that she wasn't found. Then when I got to L.A I heard she was someone where in Cali. but know one knew where. Then we found out she's with Nate and them. I knew what he did to her. I was going to kill him, but I'm happier that she went to him. I knew she was at lease safe physically. Mentally and emotionally I didn't know thought. I know Mitchie will probably be helping as she has the whole time since Miley 'disappeared' 4 years ago. I sighed and laid on the bed.

"Jackson?" I heard. I looked toward Lilly & Oliver's bed. Lilly was looking at me "Miley's going to safe right?" I smiled.

"Of course Lils" I said "This is Miles we are talking about here. She's one of the toughest people we know" I said. I saw Lilly smile.

"Thanks Jackson" She said then turned back to facing Oliver.

What I told her was true. My sister is one of the toughest person I know, but that's physically, I didn't know what she was like now though. I don't know if she's still hurting, I don't know where she is exactly, and I don't know what she's feeling right now.

But I do know that she's trying to stay strong. Cause my sister never backs down.

Never. Not with out a fight

* * *

The scream made us all look to the door. Mitchie has woken up. I looked at Shane

"Go. Now" He sighed and got up. Nate looked at me. "He needs to do it."

* * *

"NO no no no!" I looked at her with pain in my eyes. I ran to her bedside.

"Mitch." I touched her hand. She yanked it away from me. I grabbed her face "Mitchie its me. Shane. Shane Grey. The boy you've know for 10 years. The boy who is still in love with you" I said looking into her eyes. She seemed to calm down. I let my hands fall and wrap my arms around her waist. She started to cry again but wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her shaking. "Shhhh" I said stroking her hair, knowing that's what calmed her down. "He's gone. He wont hurt you." I said rocking her. "Shhhh."

"He...I hate him." She said. I held her closer.

"Shhhh" I started to sing

"_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one"_

I felt her calm down a bit

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

Her breathing slowed down to regular

"_Its okay"_ I sang in her ear _"Its okay. Its okayayay"_

"_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one"_ I heard her softly sing. I smiled and sang the rest

"_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray"

She looked up at me. "You always knew that calmed me down" She said with a small smile. I smiled at her.

"I know a lot about you" She smiled.

"I know" she leaned her head on my shoulder

"You're my guardian angel" she said.

"I'll never let you fall" I said back and held her tight.

"Shane" She said in my ear

"Yeah?" I asked

"I forgive you"

And with that I smiled

* * *

"Hey Miles" He said looking at me. I looked at him.

"Yeah Nate?" We were cuddled up on Mitchies couch.

"I'm sorry for lying" He said said. I smiled

"Its fine. If you would have told me the truth, two girls would be crying right now." He shook my head.

"That's not what I'm talking about." I looked up at him "I meant I'm sorry for lying to you 4 years ago. I promise I'll never lie, unless its life saving, to you again." I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Your forgiven" He smiled and held me tightly. I did forgive him. But i don't know if it was for the whole thing.

_**

* * *

**_

Emotional eh?

_**It was really hard to write that cause it makes you feel like its happening to you! Its like cry cry, pissed pissed lol.**_

_**Who loved the "Jemi" moment! I mean seriously CUTE! Lol**_

_**Lyrics from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song "Your Guardian Angel" :)**_

_**Trivia: I couldn't figure out what song to put right there until my IPod started to play the song and it just fit :)**_

_**Okay I need sleep and I tried to make it as long as I could. Sorry :/ night!**_

_**R&R**_

_**-Devin**_

_**Words: 1,826**_


	7. Truths and Crys

_We were lying in the bed. She was sitting or lying between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back then she stared back at the wall. We stayed like that until she spoke._

"_Shane?" She said quietly. I looked at her. She didn't look at me but continued "Do love me?" She asked._

"_Yes" I said truthfully. She started to play with her hands, she only dose that when she's nervous._

"_Why?" She asked, still playing with her hands and not looking at me. I moved my head to her ear_

"_Cause you are the most beautiful person I've met. You are the most forgiving person. Your eyes shine when you're happy but they lose color when you're sad and they also get brighter when you're excited. You are the funniest person I've ever know, but me" She giggled at that. "Don't trusts anyone but you are never mean to someone you don't know or just met until you get to know them. You care about everyone, and your voice is amazing" She looked up at me and turned her body toward me. She smiled_

"_Thank you" She kissed my cheek, her lips lingering a bit. I closed my eyes and sighed. I hate when she dose this._

"_Mitch" I said quietly, lightly pushing her away. "Don't do it." Her eyes showed she was hurt. "Don't be hurt" I put my hand on her cheek. A tear fell from her eye. "Don't cry" I wrapped my arms around her. More tears fell onto my shirt._

"_Why don't you want me?" I sighed._

"_Micthhhh" I made her look at me. "You know I do but I don't want to do anything you don't want to."_

"_Oh so you wont don't want to do it with me but when you are at a party and some slut comes up to you and you go into a room with her BY YOURSELF and then START TO TAKE HERS AND YOUR CLOTHES OFF THAT'S OKAY!" I glared at her_

"_We talked about this. You said you okay with it. YOU SAID YOU FORGAVE ME!" I stood up from the bed. "You told me!" She stood up too. She put her hands on her hip_

"_I TOLD YOU WHAT! THAT I FORGAVE YOU BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I FORGOT IT!" She glared at me. I shook my head._

"_You know what Mitch. Fine. If you don't want to forget it and put it behind you, you go head." I picked up my jacket and started to head to the door._

"_WE ARE OVER." I stopped and twisted around and looked at her._

"_Are you serious?" I looked at her angrily. "Are you Mitchie?" I said. She glared at me._

"_Yes." I shook my head. _

"_Fine. Have a nice life Mich." I turned around and started to walk out of the apartment._

"_SCREW YOU SHANE GREY" I turned and glared at her._

"_You wish you could" _

"_AHH! ASSHOLE!" She threw her shoe at me._

A year and 3 months later, we lay in the same position as that day. I hadn't talked to her until 3 months ago when we were told that we'd be working on a song with each other. She was not to happy about that but me, on the other hand, was as happy as a clam just to see her near me.

"Shane?" She said quietly. I looked at her. She didn't look at me but continued "Do really still love me?" She asked.

"Yes" I said truthfully. She started to play with her hands. I smiled at how it was just like that day.

"Why?" She asked, still playing with her hands and not looking at me. I moved my head to her ear

"Cause you are the most beautiful person I've met. You are the most forgiving person. Your eyes shine when you're happy but they lose color when you're sad and they also get brighter when your excited. You are the funniest person I've ever know, but me" She giggled again. "Don't trusts anyone but you are never mean to someone you don't know or just met until you get to know them. You care about everyone, and your voice is amazing" She looked up at me and turned her body toward me. She smiled

"Thank you" She kissed my cheek, and once again she lingered but this time, I didn't say a thing. I felt her smile on my cheek. She moved up to my ear. "I love you too

* * *

"MILEY!" She hugged me so hard that I started to lose air.

"Lilly…Can't….Breath" She lessened her grip but didn't stop hugging me. I laughed at her as she kept saying 'I missed you' and 'Don't ever do this again' over and over again. "I wont Lils. And I missed you too." I looked and saw Oliver smiling. "Once your wife stops hugging me I'll hug you too" Lilly laughed and stopped hugging me and then started to bounce with joy. I laughed and hugged Oliver. "Oh I've missed you Ollie" He smiled

"The feelings the same" I laughed. He let go and I looked at my brother. He smiled and hugged me

"I swear Miles, you do this again I'll kill you" I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"I wont. I promise" I rested my head between his shoulder and neck. "I love you bro" I said quietly.

"I love you to Miles" I smiled. I looked at Nate. Since last night he hasn't said a word to me. Every time I look at him, he smiles at me then makes a face that means he's thinking. He's been thinking a lot today. Noticing my stare he smiled at me then went back to his thinking. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"So how long as this been going on!" Lilly said to Miley. "And why didn't you tell me! I'm one of your best friends, you were my bridesmaid!" Miley looked down.

"Lilly calm down" I said. She turned to me.

"Calm down! Jackson, CALM DOWN! She's your sister and your telling ME to calm down!" Oliver started to rub her shoulders.

"I'm telling you to calm down cause I understand her. She couldn't tell you!" I held Miley in my arms. I saw Nate's hand inch toward her, I glared at him and he stopped. I looked at Lilly. "So as I said, calm down." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Miley looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry" She walked over to Lilly and hugged her. They hugged for awhile. When they were done Lilly looked at all of us.

"So what do we do?"

* * *

She was shaking.

He was holding her.

She was holding in tears.

He told her it was okay.

She let them go.

He held her until fell asleep.

"Lilly" I looked over at Oliver. "Come on." I nodded and followed him into Nate's kitchen. He grabbed me into his arms and held me. "He still loves her" He said as we stood there. I nodded.

"Ollie, what would you name our first kid?" He looked at me.

"Umm. I don't know why?" I looked at him.

"Well we better start thinking." His eyes got wide and so did his smile.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He picked me up and spun me. I laughed. He set me down and kissed me. "I love you" He said and hugged me.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Will they find him?" She asked quietly. I smiled.

"Yeah they'll find him" She looked up at me.

"What if he finds us again? What if he goes after me this time" I held her tightly.

"He wont. I wont let him." She smiled.

"Thanks Nate" I smiled at her

"Anything for you Miles" She smiled again. "Go to sleep Miles."

"Okay" She kissed my cheek and got up from the couch. "Night Nate" She said

"Night" She started to walk away but turned.

"Nate?" I looked at her. "Thank you. For everything. I know the last time we saw each other before all of this, it didn't turn out well so I just wanted to say thank you." I smiled

"I said it before. Anything for you Miles." She smiled and walked into the back room. I walked into my room and went into the closet and grabbed the scrapbook, it was our Three Years anniversary, she'd put every picture of us in it from the time we met to the time she gave me it. I looked at the first picture

_She smiled at me. _

"_My name is Miley" I Held my hand out. She pushed it away and hugged me. I was surprised but hugged back. She pulled away. "Sorry I'm a hugger." She said smiling. I laughed_

"_Its fine." She smiled "So you know Hannah?" I asked. "I mean your around the tour bus which is for performers only or guest." She laughed._

"_Yeah I know Hannah" She said "When we lived in Tennessee she was my next door neighbor." I nodded._

"_MILEY!" Hannah's dad's voice came over._

"_Coming!" She looked at me "I'll see you later." I nodded and said later. She started to leave but turned around. "Do you mind taking a picture? I love pictures of everyone I meet." I laughed._

"_Sure" I snapped the picture and then handed the camera. She laughed. "Can I see it?" I asked she shook her head._

"_Nope" She smiled. "See you later Nate!" She smiled again and she ran into the bus. I smiled._

Turned out that I had accidently hit the zoom button and took a close up of our faces. I smiled when I first saw the picture. I looked at all of these pictures remembering everyday, every time and everywhere it was taken. I smiled at the good memories, but with good thing bad things follow

"_Just because something is good, doesn't mean there isn't bad to follow. You just got to figure out if its something to worry about"_ My mom use to say. I remember our arguments, some over stupid things like how I would do something or she did and it pissed one of us off to the serious stuff. I don't know how I'm going to tell her but I will have too.

Somehow.

* * *

I changed into my pajamas' and started to brush my hair.

"Hey" I turned around to see Jackson at the doorway. I smiled. "Can I come in?" I nodded. He walked in and closed the door. I moved my chair over to the bed and patted it.

"Sit" I commanded. He laughed.

"Yes ma'am" He said and sat down. We sat there for a second until he spoke. "Miles, I'm sorry I couldn't be there." I looked up at him. "Thing in Tennessee where different without dad. Ma'ma was so upset it took all I had to keep her in control." A tear fell from his eyes. I got up out of my chair.

"It wasn't your fault Jackson. It wasn't" I hugged him. "She was in a car accident. It was a stupid drunk" I said as tears ran down. "Now she's with daddy" I said.

"It is my fault" I looked at him. "I got into a fight. Some kid from the college said some stupid stuff about you and I got pissed so I got in a fight with him. She was coming to bail me out. When I saw Uncle Earl, he told me what happened. She was coming to get me Miles" I looked at him. His face written with guilt.

"Oh Jackson" I held him. Jackson grew up. From the day I last saw him, which was Me'ma's funeral, to now he had really grown up. There were jokes with him but he held so much guilt that I matured him. Thinking about it everyone grew up since I last saw them. Then again its not their fault. I sighed. I'm going to fix everything.

Hopefully before I'm dead.

_**

* * *

**_

BTW: Shane and Mitchie are at her place on Nate's. And more happened that day with them but it will be in the next chap :)

Oh and the whole "Will they find him thing" and when lilly saw 'Her breakdown crying' It was Miley. They went to the police about everything i was just to lazy to put that in ;)

_**Soooo what's Nate hiding?**_

_**AWwwwwwwwweeeeee Ollie and Lilly are going to have a little baby!**_

_**And what's going on with Miley's baby?**_

_**AND what happened between NILEY!**_

_**You'll find out….soon ;)**_

_**OH you guys get to help.**_

_**Trivia: What do you want Ollie's and Lilly's baby to be: Boy or Girl?**_

_**REVIEW TO PICK! ;) **_

_**Okay bye**_

_**-Devin.**_

_**p.s Trivia B: This is the longs chap written so far ;)**_

_**Words: 2,013**_


	8. AN

I just got my computer working :)

SO I will have new chaps out soon but I need to finish doing things so they'll be back around Aug :)

love you all :)

-IDevinD


	9. Mad? Maybe Okay Yeah

"Hello?" The girl asked "Who is this?" She asked. I sighed.

"Mikayla?" I asked.

"Yes, who is this?" She asked again. I sighed.

"It's Miley." I heard her laugh

"Miley!" She laughed again "Miley Stewart. My my I haven't heard from you. Oh well I don't know YEARS!" She said. She's getting pissed.

"Kay" I said.

"NO! You lost that right to call me that! You lost it the second everything went down!" She said. I knew she was glaring or would be glaring at me. I sighed.

"Mikayla I'm sorry. I really am sorry." I said sadly "I know things ended badly with us"

"Badly? You don't know the word badly! What you did is not described by the word 'badly'. Miley you hurt me so bad. You hurt me to the point that I felt like…" Her voice started to lower. She couldn't say the word but I knew what she was talking about.

"Mikayla I'm sorry." She huffed

"Sorry. You took everything from me Miley. You screwed me over to no end. You put me down, you slandered me and then you took away the few people that were the most important things in my life away from me! They were my best friends and boyfriend! Your little stupid body and your stupid hips took ALL of them away from me! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" She said. I felt tears come down.

"Mikayla please, please just let me talk to you. Let me tell you everything. I know you hate me. Please" I said. I heard her sigh.

"Have a nice life Miles" Then I heard a click. I put the phone down and started shake. I know I killed her mentally. I hurt her so bad and I didn't want to. I felt tears fall down. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said. The door opened and Lilly walked in the room. I looked at her. "Shouldn't have ever done it, Lils. I shouldn't have." Lilly walked over to me and held me. "Why did I have to hurt her? Why did I make people change me Lils?" I asked.

"I don't know Mi. I don't know." She said. "But what I do know is that, what ever he said to make you do anything should show you he's just a crazy, controlling person."

"But Jake wasn't like that before." I sighed and looked at her. "What happened? What happened to all of us?" Lilly smiled

"All of us changed. We grew up."

"I don't want to" She laughed.

"Well you are going to have to cause this baby" She pointed to my stomach "Needs a good mom. And this one" She pointed to her…stomach? "Needs a god mother" My eyes widen.

"Lills!" I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you" She laughed.

"At lease you're not in this alone." I smiled. No…no I'm not.

* * *

"NICK!" The cry from the bedroom was heard. He dashed toward the room, with all of us following. When we got there the window was broken, a rock lied on the floor and Miley was on the bed, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Nick ran over to her, even though Jackson was about to stop him, and hugged her. She broke down.

"Shh it's okay" He said. I walked over to the bed and picked up the rock. In red paint _whore_ was written. I showed it to everyone. Miley started to cry.

"Don't worry Miles." Lilly said rubbing her back. "We'll find out who did this" I ran into the kitchen, and dialed 911. I told them in need the officer that was working on Miley's case and told him what happened. I walked back into the room.

"Officer Davies is going to be here in a few" The room went silent until he arrived

* * *

"_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_The knock at the door stopped me.

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Miss. There is a friend here for you" friend? I don't remember having someone over here.

"Let them in." I heard talking and the door opening. I looked up and got pissed. "What are you doing here!" I asked. The girl standing in front of me had a scared look. Good.

"I know you're mad at me. That's why I brought others." She nodded to the outside and two boys and a girl filed into the room. I glared more.

"What makes you think by bring them I'd be okay with you and everything would go back to the way it was before!" I said glaring at the others. "They left me. In my time of need BECAUSE OF YOU MILEY WHY WOULD I WANT THEM IN MY HOUSE!" I yelled

"Because you don't know the whole story!" The girl said. I looked at her.

"Oh and Miss Mitchie knows everything doesn't she! You've always known EVERYTHING!" I said. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" I said. Walking passed them and upstairs. I turned to look at them. "You four are the reason I did so many things. I don't want you here! So you can take your butts back wherever they came from cause I'm not here it. Ever" I said and walked further upstairs.

"Fine! We'll leave, but there is something at the door for you" I heard the front door open then shut. I ran to my room and shut the door. I fell to the floor, sliding against the door. I looked at my perfect room. White carpet, perfect Victorian style bed, white cotton sheets, from Egypt, The perfect matching dresser and side tables, a walk in closet that is like a mini-mall, that is filled with expensive clothes and imported bags and shoes. Everything a person wants but I don't want it. I don't want this room cause its incomplete. I have no pictures of friends, no smiles of a loved one, not even a picture of my parents. All I have is me, and Maria, the maid, in this lonely house. All cause of one stupid girl.

"Stupid stupid girl!" I said hitting my head on the door. Why would I believe her? Why! I heard the phone ring. I stood up and answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey darling" The voice said. I smiled.

"Hey Justin" I said wiping my tears "What's up?" I asked.

"Wait…what's wrong?" He asked. I smiled

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. What you need."

"Well guess who will be a guess singer one of the songs from Mikayla's, well you, new album?" I could hear the excitement in his voice

"Who?" I asked smiling

"Mitchie Torres" I dropped the phone "Hello? Helloooo? Kayla?" I heard him but I was to in shock to pick up the phone "Well I'm going to be over soon. Tell Maria I'm staying for dinner see you sweet" I heard the line go dead but I didn't pick it up.

I wrote all the song on my new album…and the one I need a guest star on is about the person that will be sing it with me…oh dear lord

* * *

"I will not!" She screamed in the phone.

"Mitch" I said but she put her finger up and shushes me.

"She hates me. HATES ME. Why would I sing a song with Mikayla?" Her producer kept talking "I don't care if it would help me! Screw the press! Mikayla is going to shot me during the whole thing" He kept talking "THEN GET ME SOMEONE ELSE TO GUEST SING WITH!" She yelled into the phone "No you don't get it! My friend a rock thrown in the window of the room she was sleeping in and I even went to Mikayla's today and she still HATES ME!" talk talk talk talk talk "GAH! Fine!" Mitchie hung up the phone and almost slammed into a wall. I grabbed her hand before she did.

"Mitch. Calm down" I brought her down to the chair and held her.

"Can you believe that? He wants me to do a song with Mikayla. After today I highly doubt that she even wants to see my face." She snuggled into me. "Shane what do I do?" I sighed.

"Do the song. IF and that's an if, you bond over this then hey you get her as a friend and everything works out. If not then you do the song and you'll never see each other again." She sighed.

"Wait until Miley hears about this."

"Hears about what?" As if on cue, Miley walks in with Nate. Mitch looked at me then sighed.

"I'm going to be the guess singer on Mikayla's new single, for her new album" Mitch said. Miley's eyes widen.

"No flippin way" She said.

"Yes way" I said. Miley looked at Nate.

"Well this is just flipping fantastic!" She said. She sighed. "Come one Mitch" Her and Mitchie walked into the kitchen. I looked at Nate. He was surprised and worried.

"What's up Nate?" I asked. He looked into the kitchen and then back down.

"ihaven'ttoldheryet" He said so fast I didn't hear him. I gave him a look and he sighed "I haven't told her yet." I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You haven't! Why?" He sighed and flopped onto the sofa

"Cause she's been through so much how am I going to tell her! When me and her talked to Davies after the whole Mikayla thing, she almost broke down crying. She can't handle it. I don't know what to do. And now Mitchie with this and I just found out Oliver and Lilly are having a baby I don't know how to tell her. Its going to be months, we don't even know when its suppose to be over. She's heading close to a month now. I promised to be with her through the whole thing. How am I going to do that when I'm gone?" He sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. "I just don't know what to do"

"Have you talked to brown about it?" He shook his head 'no' "Maybe if you tell him the whole thing he'll let her come with us. I mean I don't think it's a bad idea." He nodded.

"I'll talk to him then I'll tell her." He sighed. "This is way harder than I thought" I laughed

"That's what she said" I said. He rolled his eyes

* * *

I was on the floor, the phone was next to me, and I was still shocked.

"Miss Mikayla, Justin here for you" I heard through my door.

"Let him in." The door opened and I looked up at Justin. He bent down and looked at me.

"You have puffy eyes." I sniffled "You're sniffling and you have dried tears on your cheek" He put his thumb on my cheek and wiped them "What's wrong?" He asked softly. I felt tears start again.

"Miley, Mitchie, Nate & Shane came over today." He was shocked "And Miley called yesterday night. Justin they hurt me so bad, and now Mitchie is going to be on the track that I wrote about them!" I said hitting my fist on the carpet. He sighed and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot about that. When I got to the call I was happy that I didn't even remember what happened." He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry"

"Its okay" I wiped my tears. I felt a corner like thing it my arm and I looked at it. Justin was holding a wrapped up box "What's that?" I asked. He looked at it

"I don't know. It was at the front. Maria asked me to bring it to you" He said moving it around

"_Fine! We'll leave, but there is something at the door for you"_ Nate wasn't lying when he said that. I grabbed it out of his hand and looked at it. Justin looked at me.

"I'll go see what Maria is making" He let go of me and bend back up. "I'll be back" He head out the door and shut it. I looked at the box and sighed.

"What can hurt?" I unwrapped the wrapping then opened the box. At the top were pictures. I picked them up and started to cry.

The first one was me and Mitchie. It was before 'One And The Same' music video and we were laughing so hard. Miley was there snapping pictures the whole time. Mitchie was on the right of me and holding me and looking like she was going to tell me a secret…she ended up licking my ear. We laughed so hard that day. I flipped the picture to the next one.

It was me and the boys at 'Camp Hip-hop' premier. We deiced than going all formal we all were going to be "G" as Shane put it. We were all in hip-hop poses and grinning like fools. The gossip sites and reporters couldn't stop laughing when we talked all 'gangster' while being interviewed. I flipped the picture.

It was me and Miley when we officially became friends. I was hugging her in the dressing room and she was covered in make up. I'd just done it for fun after shooting that day. There was a blur next to us, which was Lilly. She ran into the picture, trying to be in cause she was in the bathroom, but failed…badly. I laughed. All pictures I looked at more and more, each of them made me smile. The last picture made me feel different.

It was all of us, me, Miley, Mitchie, Nate, Shane, Lilly, Oliver, Jason and Justin. It was Miley's album CD release party. That's when Miley started acting different. Like something was off. I started to cry. Me, Mitchie, Lilly and Miley were laughing at the boys. They all had cake in their face while we were enjoying ours peacefully.

If things were that simple again.

_

* * *

_

Reason I made Mikayla not be okay with Miley's "Sorry" was cause I didn't wan this to be a "Miley says sorry so everyone is her friend again" Cause no matter what you do in life, no matter the story, some will still be hurt from it. And that's what happened between the two.

_This is a in-between chapter, a floater. More back-story will be on it. I'm writing the next chapter right after I finish this A/N :) I'm sorry it's confusing I didn't mean for it to be but I think it is! Lol_

_What does Nate need to tell Miley?_

_What really went down with Mikayla?_

_How will recording go?_

_Trivia: the whole thing with Demi/Mitchie licking Selena/Mikayla's ear is what I do a lot to my friends :P I'm crazy like that :D_

_Words: 2,265_

_p.s I still need genders and now names for Ollie's & Lilly's baby :D_

_p.s.s: I know Justin sounds gay but he isn't! lol It will be explained why he's like that and only like that with Mikayla :D okay._

_-Love ya!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "The Only Exception" by Paramore :)_

_Oh and I'M BACK :P lol_


	10. Heartbreak & Daydream

"Thank you so much Brown." I said so happily "Yeah we'll be ready. Bye" I hung up the phone "MILEY!" I yelled through out my house. Lilly, Oliver and Jackson went out and it's just me and Miley. "MILEY!" I yelled again happily.

"Coming!" She yelled and came through the hallway into the kitchen "Yes? What is it Nate?" I smiled.

"Guess who is going on tour" She looked at me "Connect 3" I saw her get happy then sad…I kept smiling.

"That's great Nate" She came up and hugged me. I felt her sigh a little.

"That's not all" I said then pull away "You are coming with" Her eyes got widen

"But I'm you know" I laughed.

"Already talked to Brown about it. He says not to worry about a thing you'll be well taken care off" I smiled and she hugged me.

"That's awesome Nate!" She smiled so big and hugged me. "I'm so happy" She said.

"Me too" She pulled away.

"I'm going to go call Mitchie." She smiled and ran back into her room.

"STOP RUNNING!" I said. I heard her musical laugh and I rolled my eyes. I started lunch, cause knowing her she'll burn the house down, and thought about the tour. It was the first time we were all going on tour again with each other. Shane will be done with filming, Jason heading over from New York. He'd just had his second kid, Jamie, and is bring his whole family. Mitchie said she's going then heading back to L.A if the Mikayla thing hasn't ended or started yet then she'll meet up with us where ever we are since both her and Shane have to perform the song with each other anyways. And I get to bring Miley, The love of my life, to sing a new song that I wrote just for her.

This was going to get interesting.

* * *

"Hold on a second" The young teen girl said looking at the computer then looking up. Her eyes widen. "Oh I'm sorry Miss. Torres" She said then rushed to pick up the phone "I'm sorry" She hit a button then said "Yes Miss. Torres is here" Pause "Yes sir" She hung up and typed something in the computer then smiled at me "They are ready for you" I nodded.

"Thank you" I said. I guess since I was from a different record label they are treating me different? I don't know but I walked through the doors down to the studio they told me to go to yesterday, and opened the door. Sitting in the studio were three people. One of them I knew. I smiled and walked in. "Hello" I said. The girl sighed and stood up.

"Lets get this over with" We walked into the recording both and I looked over the lyrics. I looked up at her.

"Kayla" She held her finger up

"We don't talk. We sing, You leave, we'll do press on it, then we'll never talk again. Just like you wanted it. Isn't that right?" She said glaring at me. I sighed.

"If you want." I looked down. So much of getting along with each other

* * *

"And cut. Good job everyone" Wiping the sweat of my forehead, I heard the director say after the last scene of the day. I looked up as one of my co-stars called me over. I jogged over to her

"Yeah?" I asked. She smiled.

"Your going on tour right?" I nodded "Do you think I could four tickets? The girls are really excited to see you guys" I laughed.

"Sure Fi." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Joe" She pulled away and waved "Bye" She said running to her car. I smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The voice answered

"Hey Miles how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Nick told me about the tour. I'm going with you guys!" She said excitedly. I laughed.

"I'm guessing he talked to Brown then." She made a 'mmhh' noise "Well you must be happy." She giggled

"Yup. So what did you need?" She asked.

"Just checking in on you, seeing how you were since everything." I said.

"Awe look at you being a big softy!" She said laughing.

"Well gosh if this is how I'm treated!" She laughed.

"I'm messing with you!" She laughed again "I'm doing good. Me and Nick are going to the doctors today to see how long I really am." I smiled

"That's awesome. Have you heard from Mitchie?" I asked.

"I heard from her this morning. She said she was heading to the recording studio. I don't know when she'll be done. I'm just waiting for her to call me back." She said. I heard noises in the background.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Oh Lilly and Oliver, They are helping me find some things." She said.

"Oh okay. Well I'll be over soon. Tell Nick" I said.

"Okay. Later Joe" She said.

"Bye Miles" We hung up. I head out to my car when the paparazzi came up.

"SHANE SHANE SHANE!" I heard the whole time walking to my car.

"ARE YOU AND MITCHIE DATINGAGAIN?""IS IT TRUE THAT MILEY IS HERE!""ARE YOU GOING ON TOUR YET?""HOWS THE MOVIE!""IS DEMI PREGNATE!" I sighed.

"Excuse me" I said moving them away from the car door. I got in to my car in started. Flashes appeared everywhere. I was getting mad so I honked the horn. "Please move!" I yelled out the window. They still flashed the questions and photos. I started backing out of the parking spot, they started moving away, and I went into drive when I was out. Next thing I know. The world is black

* * *

"Nate?" The voice asked

"Yes?" He asked.

"Shane is in the hospital" I heard. Nate dropped the phone but I got it before, he was sitting next to me.

"How Mitch!" I said "When!" I heard her crying on the other line.

"I don't know!" She screamed. "They wont tell me!" I sighed.

"We'll be right there" I said and hung up. I hugged Nate. "Its okay. Its okay." I felt tears fall on me. "Lills" I yelled into the house. She walked out and instantly got worried.

"What's wrong!" She asked. I looked at her.

"We need to go to the hospital. Shane was hurt" I said feeling tears. "I can't drive" She nodded her head.

"Lets go"

* * *

The call came in while we were recoding.

"What?" She said, her knees getting week. "No…No!" She screamed. She dropped the phone. "I have to go." She said rushing out. I sighed, went over to where she was, picked up her phone and ran after her.

"MITCHIE!" I yelled. She turned and looked at me.

"Look I don't care how pissed off you are with us right now. I have to go. Shane's in the hospital" I gasped a little bit. "So whatever you wanted to yell at me for can freakin wait!" She turned toward her car again.

"Mitchie" She sighed and turned around, giving me a 'What' look. "Here" I reached my arm out. "Take your cell, give me your keys. I might be mad at you guys but that doesn't mean I'm going to make you drive while your breaking." She took the phone and handed me the keys.

"Thank you Mikayla." I rolled my eyes and got to the front seat.

"Whatever" I said getting in and starting it. She strapped herself in. "Hold on." I took of out of the parking lot. The whole ride was silent. I turned into the hospitals drop off. And Mitchie looked at me. "I'll call Justin. I'll go park this for you." She nodded. "Bye" I said.

"Bye. Thanks" She undid her buckle. She turned to me. "I really am sorry Mikayla." I shook my head.

"Can you just drop it? You guys left me! You don't get to make it up all in one day with visits and photos! This is real life Mitchie. Always remember that." I saw tears fall "Save the tears for your boyfriend. Just go." Shook her head.

"Fine." She got out. "Thanks Mikayla" I nodded my head and she closed the door. I head out the valet parking and got out as a young boy came up to the car. His eyes widen.

"You put a scratch on this car you'll be a dead man" I looked at his name tag "Got Jesse?" He nodded and I hand him the keys. "Tell who ever you need to tell that this car belongs to Mitchie Torres, she needs to know that it was valet." The kid nodded again.

"Yes ma'am" He got in the car. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the bench. Sitting down, I dialed Justin's number.

"Decide to ditch recording today?" I giggled a little.

"No just some drama. Can you pick me up at the hospital?" I asked.

"You okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I just had to do something."

"Alright I'll be there soon"

"Bye" We hung up. I smiled. No matter what I had Justin. He's the daydream of my life

* * *

Crying on Miley's shoulder I watched Mitchie. She was so beaten up about what happened, we didn't know a thing. No doctors have talked to us except to tell us where we need to be.

"Will he be okay?" Lilly nodded at Mitchie's question.

"Of course. This is Shane we are talking about." Miley answered. Mitchie had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. It is." She said.

"Friends and Family for Shane Grey?" A doctor said. We walked over to him. Mitchie looked up at him.

"How is he! What happened!" She said worried. The doctor.

"He"

_

* * *

_

I told you it would be up fast :)

_Can anyone guess what happened to Shane? :( poor Shany! Lol_

_I know Mikayla seams really Itchy (add a B children :P) but its just cause of what's gone on in her life that's all. I mean how would you feel if all of your friends left you for no reason or that's what you think? Hmmm. lol_

_Trivia1: I was going to leave it when it was Miley's p.o.v when Nate got the call BUT I wanted to be nice :)_

_Trivia2: I really love the line "He's the my daydream of my life" line lol awe 3_

_Trivia3: I been watching burn notice so if you watched that you'd know that "Fi" and "Jesse" are characters in that show :P_

_Words: 1,622_


	11. Interesting Hospital Time

"He was in a car accident." The doctor said. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at him for more answers. "He's in ICU. He's in really bad condition. He has concussion, so if you go in there make sure he's awake. We don't know how bad it is yet." We nodded.

"What room is he in?" Nate asked.

"103" The doctor said looking at his clipboard. "He should be able to see people in a few minutes. When the nurse comes out, you may see him." We nodded again.

"Thank you Doctor" Miley said. He nodded.

"You're welcome." He walked away. A few minutes later the nurse walked up to us and told us that he could be visited. As she walked away everyone looked at me.

"You go Nate" I said. He shook his head.

"No. You need to see him Mitch" I sighed and got up. I nodded and head for room 103. When I reached the door, I took a breath and twisted the knob. When I opened the door Shane was covered in wires. Well not covered but it seemed like it. He was looking out the window. When I shut the door he turned toward me and smiled.

"Mitchie" He said. I walked closer. He brought his bruised hand up and waved me over. "Come here." He said. I sat down next to him. He grabbed my hand with his hand that wasn't bruised and smiled. "I've missed you." I smiled at him.

"I was worry about you" He smiled.

"I knew it." I rolled my eyes. "What happened?" He asked. I looked at him.

"You don't remember?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I remember I was at the studio and now I'm here." He said. I looked at him carefully.

"Hold that thought." I said and he nodded. I walked out and stopped a nurse. "I need Dr. James" She nodded and ran. I walked back into the room and smiled at Shane. He smiled at me.

"Hello" He said. I smiled.

"Hello" I sat down. "How you feelin?" I asked.

"I could be better" He said. I giggled. He was all bruised up, head from toe. I sighed and tried to hold in tears. "Mitchie" He said.

"I'm fine" I wiped my tears. "I am." He sighed and started to say something but the doctor walked in.

"You asked for me?" He said to me. I nodded.

"He can't remember what happened." Dr. James nodded and walked over to Shane.

"Let me see something." He took his little flashlight and shined it in Shane's eyes. Shane squinted and grounded. "hhmm" He said. "I'm going to snap my fingers. Tell me if they hurt or if you can't hear them okay?" Shane nodded slowly. Dr. James bent down toward Shane and snapped in his ears. Shane didn't flinch or wince. "Do you hear them snapping?" Shane nodded. "Okay good. Have you felt sick or the need to throw up?" He asked.

"Nope. I hurt like hell but I don't feel sick." The doctor nodded.

"Can you remember what happened?" Shane shook his head 'no' "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"I remember leaving the studio after calling Miley. Then after that I don't know." Shane said trying to think. I rubbed my hand on his shoulder. "Ugh! Why can't I remember" He said. He started getting mad and crying. His heart started speeding up. "I just want to know!" He said.

"Shane calm down" Dr. James said. I put my hands on his face.

"Shane it's me, Calm down." He looked at me and started to cry. "Come here." I gently laid his head around my upper body. I rubbed his back as he started to cry more. "Sssshhh, it's okay." I said. A little bit later he was able to lie down. I looked up at the doctor. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It's PCS, Post-Concussion Syndrome. He's sensitive to light but not to hearing, and he hasn't lost his hearing witch is good. He can't remember the crash, witch is common to have short term memory loss. His mood swings are another sign. When he wakes up we'll have to see if he gets dizzy when he walks or stands up."

"How long will it last?" I asked. He sighed.

"We don't know. It could be for a week, a month or even a year." I sighed.

"There went the tour." The doctor looked at me.

"Yes. In fact I don't think he should go on a stage until the sensitivity of the lights doesn't bother him anymore and if he does get dizzy then wait for that to pass." I nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor." He nodded and left again. I walked back out to the waiting room. The group looked up at me.

"He as Post-Concussion Syndrome, He is sensitive to lights, He can't remember the crash and when he re-wakes up, they'll have to see if he can stand and walk with out getting dizzy. He also has a lot of mood sings." The group sighed. "The doctor said that he shouldn't go on stage until the sensitivity to lights don't bother him and if he is getting dizzy to wait and see if that passes." Nate sighed.

"I got to go call brown" He said. Miley put her hand on his knee.

"Don't worry. I'll call. Go see your friend Nate." He looked at her. "Go" She said. He nodded and got up, walking toward Shane's room. I sat down and sighed.

"Don't worry" Lilly said. She and Miley hugged me. "He'll be fine" I sighed.

"I hope you're right." I said. When I looked up a young boy was walking up to the group. He was nervous and playing with his hands as he came up. I saw that he was in a uniform.

"Miss…miss Torres?" He asked nervous. I nodded my head. "umm…You car is in valet parking. It's not hurt I promise." I smiled. Mikayla

"Don't worry" I looked at his name tag "Jesse?" He nodded his head. "What do I owe you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. She took care of it. Even for over night if it was needed." I looked surprised. "May I go?" He asked. I smiled

"Yeah." He said his goodbyes and ran off. Poor kid, Mikayla must have scared the crap out of it. I started to giggle a little.

"Umm. Mitch how did you get here?" Miley asked. I giggled again.

"Another time, Miles another time." She looked at me weirdly but shook her head.

"What ever."

* * *

I walked into the room. All the wires, all the machines. I couldn't believe it. I walked over to Shane.

"You got to get better. You know you want to see Jason." I smiled. We haven't seen him in 2 years. This would be the first time in awhile. "You miss him." Shane started to cough and sat up. "Whoa there buddy" He laughed a little.

"You know" He coughed "That's what I use to tell you when you were in here." I smiled. "You and your diabetes made me get use to a hospital. I remember the first time." He took a breath. "That you were in here." I laughed.

"Yeah, I looked like you but worst" He smiled.

"Anyone call Brown?" He asked. I shook his head.

"Mitchie said she would call him." He nodded his head. "You really love her don't you?" He nodded.

"Yeah I do." He smiled then looked at me. "What about Miley? Did you talk to her? Did you take her to her appointment?" He said a little hurried.

"Umm, yeah I've talk to her. She's here. No we didn't, we came straight here." His eyes widen.

"You have to go take her! Make sure she's okay. Stress isn't good for kids." I was taken back.

"How do you know that?" His eyes shifted away. "Shane?" I asked. "Please tell me." He looked at me

"Tell you what"

* * *

"GOD DAMN POPARIZZI" The curly head said "STOP FOLLOWING ME! MY FRIEND IS HURT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" The man said then walked to the desk in the front. "Where is Shane Grey?" He asked. The woman was star struck and pointed to us. "Thank you" He said and ran over to us, passing me and gulping Mitchie in a hug. Mitchie on the other hand was shocked as hell. "Is he okay? What happened?" He asked pulling away from Mitchie. Mitchie blinked and then answered his question.

"He's bruised up, but he's okay." The guy nodded "All I know there was a crash. He doesn't know what happened fully."

"PCS?" He asked. Mitchie nodded. He sighed. "No tour?" He asked and Mitchie shook her head. "Darn I was really excited." He said. She looked at him again

"What are you doing out, Jason?" She asked. He looked her dead in the eye.

"I was done a year and 3 months ago. I've tried to call you three. And no one has even answered my calls!" Mitchie looked away.

"Jas" He glared.

"No! I had no support from my friends! You, Shane, and Nate just dumped me into a place and said 'get better' and never talked to me again. It took Brown to talk to me to make me go on this tour thing. If I didn't, there would be no tour right now." Mitchie sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked. Jason froze and then turned around. His eyes widen and just like he did with Mitchie, he pulled me into a hug.

"when did you get here!" He asked. "Wait! It's been years!" he said still hugging me.

"Love seeing you to Jas but I would like you to let go so I can breath and you don't kill my child" He snapped away and had a wide look on his face.

"CHILD!" and in that moment I was happy no one was around. "Yours and Nate's?" Lilly, Mitchie, Oliver and Jackson held in a laugh. I on the other hand was shocked.

"umm. No. I'll tell you later after you tell me what the hell happened." He sighed.

"I kind of was in rehab"

_

* * *

_

Lalalala yup I'm leaving there :P lol

_What kind of rehab was Jason in! hmmmm yes there are more than one rehab sweets :D lol_

_How do you think shane knew about babies? Lmao that sounds funny :P anyways_

_REVIEW PEOPLE!...I LIKE REVIEWS!_

_You people: Devin why are you screaming?_

_Me: CAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I HAVE POWER! LOL :D_

_Haha sorry. Hyper :D okay bye!_

_words: 1,714_

_Trivia: I had to look up all the info on PCS, and my walked in while I was looking things up and she was like "Why are you looking up stuff about PCS" and I was like "LEAVE ME ALONE" she was so scared. Haha funny :P Anyways_

_Triva2: i live off 714 hwy lmao :P_

_REVIEW LOL_

_Bye_

_-Devin_


	12. Huh? Whats happening?

"SHANE!" I looked at him. "What do you mean you know!" I looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. Nate sighed.

"You are going to tell me Shane." He said. I looked at him.

"You want to know! You really want to know!" I asked. Nate nodded. "Cause you got Mikayla pregnant that's how I know." His whole face fell.

* * *

"_What! For what!" I asked Jason. He looked down._

"_I was diagnosed with Bipolar." My face fell. I remember he could switch is moods a lot but I never knew it was that bad. "I started being a different person when I switched and I started drinking. One day it go really bad and I kind of beat Shane up" My eyes widen and then hugged him._

"_Oh, Jas!" I said. He hugged me back. I looked at him. "Are you better now?" I asked as he pulled away and nodded._

"_Yeah. They helped me get a better handle on my life." I smiled._

"_That's good." He nodded._

"_So what's this about a baby?"_

My eyes widen. "Oh god" I said and hit my head. "I forgot my appointment was today" I said. Lilly looked at me.

"You want me to take you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No it already passed." I sighed and looked down. Mitchie had fallen asleep on my lap. "Besides I wouldn't want to wake Mitch." I said. Lilly looked at me.

"Its important you know" I nodded.

"I know, before I left I looked up all the good and bad about pregnancies and what's important to know." Lilly nodded.

"I remember" a tear fell. "When dad told us mom was pregnant." A tear fell from both of our eyes. "I miss him." More tears fell.

"I miss them both." I said Lilly hugged me from her chair. "I wish they were here. They would know what to do." I said. "I use to curse that stupid baby." Lilly stopped hugging me and looked at me. "I cursed that it was going to die cause I didn't want anyone messing up our family. I was so mad at it. It took away everything I had, I thought. It was going to take mom away and put her attention on the baby and not me or you and that it would be daddy's favorite." Tears fell. "I'm such an idiot." Lilly hugged me again.

"No you're not. We both had our problems with the baby." Both of our eyes were filled with tears. "I blamed it for her death." I nodded.

"Same." I looked at her. "I think it would have been great to have a little brother or sister, now that I realized it. I can't believe how selfish I was about it."

"Both of us were" She said and then smiled. "I saw it being born" I looked at her. "Mom was happy. She was so happy. Dad was filled with joy. When mom started to lose her life she was still smiling. When the doctor started to worry about the child both or there smiles started to fade. Mom was so upset about it that she literally died." Tears poured out of Lilly's eyes. "She couldn't hold on. She said she love daddy and us and then just closed her eyes" tears poured out of our eyes.

"We are stupid" I said. Lilly nodded.

"Yes, yes we were.

* * *

"Hey" I looked up. Jackson smiled and sat down. "Here's your coffee" I nodded and took a sip.

"How's he doing?" I asked. "And thanks."

"He's awake. He's having a hard time remembering what happened." He nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said. "About trying to ruin you and Lilly" I shook my head.

"It's fine dude, that's the past." He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." His phone vibrated and he flipped it open. Reading the text he got he smiled and replied.

"Who was that?" I asked smirking. His cheeks burned a little as he looked at his Coke can.

"The future."

* * *

"You don't make a scratch! You got that!" The poor boy nodded. It was my second time up at the valet parking place, waiting for Justin. I'd paid for Mitchie's car for over night. I don't get why I keep doing this to myself. I should have left them all behind but ever since my breakdown I just can't. I don't know why I couldn't just tell them to fuck off and stay out of my life. I don't know I didn't just tell Justin that I didn't want to record the song I that I wrote for about them! WHY DIDN'T I! I kicked the wall next to me "Gah!" I said. I sat back down on the bench when Justin's car pulled up. I got up and walked to the car, opening the door. "Finally!" I said getting in and slamming the door. He looked at me.

"Sorry. The security wouldn't let me go cause of paparazzi." He said then started driving off. I sighed and leaned into my seat.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself J?" He shrugged.

"Maybe cause you don't know how else to deal with it. Or you do truly miss them and hanging out with them." He said, still looking at the street.

"They abandon me! In my time of need." He stopped at a red light and looked at me.

"Shane didn't fully" I turned my head and looked out the window.

"He did after." Tears fell. "He was there through everything until it ended." I felt the car moving again and Justin grabbing my hand. I smiled. The ride was silent until we reached his house. He let go of my hand and I gathered my purse. I looked up and he opened the car door, I smiled. "Thanks." He grabbed my waist and held me.

"You know I'm there for you. Whatever and whenever you need me." I smiled.

"Thanks J" I said. He nodded. We started to walk up to his front door when things started getting blury. "Justin?" I asked.

"Kayla!" He said. I felt myself fall and being caught. I could hear Justin screaming for Elena, his maid, to call for my doctor and then I don't remember a thing.

* * *

"You are lying" I said to him. Shane shook his head.

"Remember when all the gossip sites said that she was in the hospital for a broken leg or something like that. Its cause she tried to kill herself, because of us, because of you. She couldn't hand the the fact that we all abandoned her." I looked at him.

"NO!" I said "I never had a kid. Ever." I walked out of the room. I shook my head. I never had a kid. I walked into the waiting room and was gabbled into a hug. When the figure stopped I looked to see who it was. "Jas!" I asked. He smiled.

"The one and only." My eyes widen…

"But. But. But!" I said. "Your not suppose to be out for another 5 months." I said, confused. He laughed.

"Glad to know that everyone is happy to see me." I smiled at him.

"I am." I said.

"Dude, don't worry. I won't have anymore freak outs or weird things going on" I smiled.

"I'm happy Jas" I said and took my hand out. He smiled and smacked it away.

"You know I hug" I laughed as he did a 'bro' hug and the girls laughed. I looked at Miley and she smiled. I walked over to her.

"Come with me." She nodded. We walked off until it was clear. I was think about what Shane said…it made sense…as much as I didn't want it to. She touched my shoulder.

"Nate?" She asked. I looked at her. "What's wrong?" She said, with concern in her eyes. I looked up at her.

"There's something I need to tell you."

_**

* * *

**_

Short I know I'm sorry. I wanted it to be longer but that means I would have to go against how I write and I can't bring myself to do it. Lol I'm the kind of person not to do that :P

_**You'll find out the whole thing with Niley/Mate(hahaha) in the next chapter ohhh and btw**_

_**There's only like 3 chapters left :P**_

_**Trivia: This is the first chapter I feel like I screwed up on :/**_

_**Words: 1,322**_

_**-Devin.**_


	13. Um  wow?

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi J" She said with her angle voice.

"Hello sweets" I kissed her forehead. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked. I smiled slightly.

"You had another panic attack." She looked down. I sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Kayla, how long have you been having these?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Since I lost the baby, my doctor said my stress builds up and I have panic attacks." A tear fell from her beautiful eyes. I reached up and swiped it away. "It's why I lost him, J. So much stress from keeping it from the press to recording to worring about if Shane was going to tell. I was a big mess. I—" More tears fall. I hugged her. "I messed up." I laughed.

"You didn't mess up Kay, you just guarded yourself. You know you still love them and miss them but you don't want to be hurt." I looked her in the eyes. "I don't want to see you like that again. They day you showed up on the doorsteps, balling your eyes and just told me the whole story…when I hugged you that day, I didn't want to let you go." She smiled.

"Thank you J." She moved up and kissed me. I was shocked, but kissed back. She pulled back and looked at me. "I love you Justin" I smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too"

* * *

I looked at him.

"What is it Nate?" He sighed and fidgeted with his hands. "Nate" he looked at me. "Tell me." He sighed.

"I don't know how to tell you, I just found out myself." He sighed. "Remember why we broke up?" I looked away.

"How could I forget." I heard him sigh.

"Miles" he tugged my chin and had me look at him. "I'm sorry." I nodded. "I just found out that she got pregnant, because of that night." My mouth dropped

"What!" He looked down. "Nate look at me" He looked up at me. "What do you mean? You told me that you just kissed her. Then you tell me that you did more than kissing but never went all the way and now your telling me that you…you fucked her!" I looked at him.

"Miles please, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry" I slapped him. He grabbed his cheek. "OUCH"

"OUCH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT OUCH IS! FINDING OUT THAT YOU LIED AGAIN!" I screamed. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. "WHY NATE!" I felt tears fall.

"Cause." He sighed. "Cause I didn't want to see you like this." He looked down. "I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me. I'm sorry for making you go back to that crappy ass guy. I'm sorry Miley I'm sorry forever and ever and I will. I know I screwed up. Trust me I'm such a screw up but when I'm with you" He grabbed my hands "When I'm with you everything disapperes. When you came back that day, I was the happiest man in the world. I couldn't believe that you were at my door, that you even came to me. Miles I need you, I need you to tell me that you forgive me, I need you to tell me that you still love me." I felt tears falling from my eyes. I looked at him

"Nate…"

* * *

The doors busted open.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Lilly's eyes widen, Jason stood up in front of Lilly and Mitchie, I stood next to him, while Mitchie looked terrified.

"Jake leave" Jason said. Jake glared at him.

"Why the hell would I do that!"

"Your not suppose to be here!" I yelled at him "How did you get past the police!" Jake smiled.

"I have my ways"

"You're an asshole!" Mitchie said trying to push her way near him but Jason wouldn't let her. "Let me go Jason!" Jason turned his head to her.

"No" He looked back at Jake. "Leave Jake. Now." He said. Jake smiled.

"No I think I'm going to stay." He said smiling.

"Let him" I looked at Lilly. "Let him stay. He's just going to have to see what he caused." She walked away with Mitchie. Jake looked at us.

"What does she mean?" Jason glared at him.

"You'll find out"

* * *

Doctors and nurses ran into his room.

"What is going on!" I ran over to one of the nurses.

"Please ma'am his heart rate just shot up" My eyes widen.

"Help him please!" The nurse shook her head and headed into the room. I felt arms around me. Jason was rubbing my back and Lilly was hugging me. "What's going on?"

"Shhh, its going to be okay." I felt tears fall. "He's going to be okay" Lilly said. The doctor came out. My head shot up.

"What happened!" He sighed. "Please tell me."

"He founded out about the accident." I looked at him with wide eyes. The rest of the people came out of the room. "He's asking for you." I nodded.

"Thank you" He smiled and walked away. I told the others I was okay and walked into the room. Shane sat up in his bed with wide eyes. I walked over to him. "Shane" He looked at me.

"Mitchie" I put my hand on his "The lights." I looked at him. He shook his head and pointed to something behind me. "Watch" I turned my head. There one the screen was a paused car crash.

_

* * *

_

The cameras flashed on the car.

'_SHANE! SHANE! SHANE!' The man turn his head and sighed._

'_JUST LET ME PASS'_

_The next scene showed the same car on the highway, when a black SUV accidently bumped into the back of the car, making the car spin out and hit the median._

"_That was today scene as TMZ's reporters chased Shane Grey's car. Before you see them blocking his way out, while asking question then, while driving down the highway one of the SUV hit the bumper of his car. Shane has been in the hospital since and there has been no answer on weather or not he's okay. Many people have gone through the hospital. We know that Mitchie Torres, Jason Green, Nate Blue, and reportly Miley Stewart are in there right now. We'll update you on any news."_

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes. I wanted to catch them.

"Mitchie" She looked at me. I squeezed her hand. She put her free hand on my face.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "But the nurse said your heart rate was going up and…" I smiled.

"Its okay Mitch." She looked worried still. "I just panic. It was weird seeing it on the screen. Don't worry." She nodded and leaned down.

"I love you" She kissed me. When pulled away she smiled at me. "I just want you to be better" I smiled.

"I will be. I promise"

_**

* * *

**_

Its not a lot but the next one will be.

_**I'm going to try to update, but I'm in school so its hard to write and do homework but I'm trying! :)**_

_**Trivia: I have no trivia lol**_

_**Words: 1,170**_


	14. Kids, Lovers and Friends

_"And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_  
_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_  
_You're everything, everything"__– "Everything" by Lifehouse_

* * *

"Miles please" His eyes pleaded to me. I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was okay. But I couldn't. He lied again. He hurt me again.

"I don't know Nate…I don't know if I can." His eyes widen.

"No. Miles please. Please don't. I know I don't deserve you but I can't let you go. Not again." I felt tears fall down my cheek as he had some falling too. "Please" He grabbed my hands "I want a life with you. The past years have been miserable without you. Please Miley" I sighed and smiled.

"You really want a life with me? Kids and all?" He nodded his head. I smiled. "I love you" I leaned over and kissed him softly. When we pulled away he smiled.

"I love you Miley Ray Stewart. From now to forever" I smiled and kissed him.

"What The Hell!" Breaking away from the kiss I turned to see Jake, fuming. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He said shaking. Nate stood in front me.

"What are you doing here?" He said, trying to be calm. Jake glared at me and then at Nate.

"I'm coming to see my girlfriend, but found out she's been cheating on me!" I glared at him.

"Cause you were beating me! Cause you hit me and almost rape me! You think I wanted that! YOU THINK!" I felt tears falling down my cheek and noticed that people were starting to stare at us.

"I think its best that you leave Jake" Nate said. Jake glared at him again.

"NO" Jake yelled "I'll leave when the bitch comes with me. I shook my head. What happened to him? He use to be so sweet and loving. I felt my hear breaking just knowing he changed.

"What happened to you Jake?" I asked softly. He looked up at me, his eyes showing a quick glance of guilt but they changed back into hatred.

"You" He said it like it was venom coming out of his mouth. "You kept think about him." He said pointing to Nate "You couldn't let him go. I tried; I tried to just let you get over him…BUT YOU FUCKING COULDN'T!" He said glaring at me. I felt the tears run down more. "All I ever did was love you! AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS THINK OF AN ASS THAT HURT YOU!" I shook my head

"But you hurt me too! Worse than he did!" I felt Nate tense up from being compared to Jake. I knew it bothered him, so I rubbed his back and he started to calm down. "Jake stop this. Please. Your kid wouldn't want to grow up with out his actual father around." He looked up with a very shocked expression on his face.

"Kid?"

* * *

I walked in watching her pace the room. I chuckled quietly.

"I would be chuckling over there." She said and glared at me when she turned to face me. "I've been in the room for hours. I'm fine Justin, no need to keep me in here." She said. I smiled and put the plate of food down on the table.

"What if I like you being in my room" I said with a cheeky smile. She gasped

"Justin!" She went to smack my chest but I caught her hand. "Justin…?" She said weary. I smiled and kissed. She started kissing back and I let her hand go, putting my arms around her waist as she slid hers around my neck. I lift her up and brought us to the very unneeded, usually, queen size bed and laid her down. "Justin" She said in a whisper. I smiled.

"I love you Kayla" She smiled and kissed me.

* * *

I looked at him and smiled.

"I know what name for a boy" I said looking up at him. He smiled and looked down

"What?" I smiled

"Mike" He laughed remembering his old cover for when Miley was Hannah and I was Lola. I smiled at hearing his laugh.

"I think he would love it, just as long as we don't have his middle name Stand" I smiled and laughed more. I looked around. Wait…where did Jake go? I heard yelling down the hall. I looked up at Oliver with wide eyes and we ran down the hall. When we got there Nate was in front of Miley, like it was the scene from earlier when Jake came in.

"All I did was ever love you! AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS THINK OF AN ASS THAT HURT YOU!" Jake said to Miley…I could see a tear run down his face and I almost felt bad for him.

"But you hurt me too! Worse than he did!" You could see Nate tense up and Miley rubbing his back to calm him down and she continued. "Jake stop this. Please. Your kid wouldn't want to grow up with out his actual father around." He looked up with a very shocked expression on his face.

"Kid?" His mouth hung down. "What do you mean kid?" His whole body language changed, from being angry to shock then…to worry? "Miles…did I hurt him/her?" Jake's face fell. "Oh god Miles." He went to go for her but Nate stepped more in front of her.

"I can't let you near her Jake." Jake's eyes got wider.

"But…I" His whole face started to change into confusion. "I…I'm horrible." He looked at Miley. "I'm sorry" Miley looked at him with sad eyes.

"Jake…" All of sudden Jake snapped out of it and just ran. Nate let down his guard and Miley took off toward Jake.

"MILEY!" Nate yelled and started to go after her but I stopped him. "Lilly let me go!" I shook my head

"Let them deal with it" He looked at me then sighed.

* * *

"JAKE!" I could her hear scream down the hall. I stopped but didn't turn when I heard footsteps. I felt her hand on my shoulder "Jake please. Don't go." I stayed facing the door. "Please, just calm down. Just talk to me." I laughed.

"We've never been the couple to just talk, Miley" I knew it hurt her. I sighed and turned around. I saw her beautiful eyes stare into mine.

"Jake what is going on with you?" She asked. I could tell she was worried. I looked at her stomach; she was showing a little but not a lot. I sighed.

"Tell him or her that Nate is their father." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Its up to you…but I can't Miley. I'm sorry." She was shocked.

"Jake…" She said softly. I smiled.

"I'm going to get better Miley. I promise" With that I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of her life

* * *

Walking out Shane's room, cause he needed sleep, I was shocked. No one was out there.

"Guys?" I heard screams down the hall and ran over there. When I got there Miley was running after someone and Nate was…well he was looking as if he could kill someone. "What just happened?" Nate sighed.

"Jake here…he found out about the baby, took off and I think it was over let my guard down and Miley took off after him" I was shocked that he actually left Miley go. "I didn't." he said reading my expression. "This one" He said nodding toward Lilly "Said to let them talk it out." He said pouting.

"I hope she kicks the bastard in the balls" I said and earned a laugh from Oliver and Nate. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Always the violent one eh Mitchie?" I smiled.

"Of course." I said. "Oh and Shane found out." Nate looked at me. "He saw it on the TV." Nate nodded.

"Have you guys worked out your problems?" He asked I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm here for no reason." He laughed. I shook my head.

"I'm going back to him." Just when I said that Miley walked up "Never mind." I said and Miley looked at us. "So?" I asked. She looked surprised with my sudden arrival and knowledge but still answered.

"He said to tell the child that his or her father is Nate" Nate looked at her confused. "He said he was going to get better and then took off." She started to play with her fingers. Nate wrapped his arms around her and rocked her.

"What just happened?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Jason, holding food, looking at us with a confused face. I smiled.

"Oh Jase." I said shaking my head and Miley, Nate and Lilly laughed, while Oliver shook his head and smiled. He looked at us.

"What?"

**

* * *

**

A week later

* * *

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" She asked quietly as she played with my fingers. I smiled.

"No I didn't, I thought you hated me so much that you were never going to talk to me." I said truthfully. "Hell I thought you were going to walk out on me in the hospital when I told you about Mikayla." She paused for a second then continued to play with my fingers. I smiled and kissed her head.

"How's Jason?" She asked.

"He's up in NY for now until the tour is back on. He said he missed his family and that he wanted to spend time with them. He said he might bring them over here when things settle more." She nodded.

"And Shane?" She asked. She hasn't been near the hospital since the Jake situation. I don't blame her and neither does Shane.

"He's getting better. They are still worried that he can't walk that well but he's getting better. They said that it should be 6 months before he's fully okay." She kept playing with my fingers.

"Is he mad at me?" I smiled and shook my head.

"He understands. He can't be mad at you." She nodded her head in understanding "How's Mitchie?" I asked.

"She's good. Her parents are coming down this week. And knowing how her parents are about Shane she's preparing them for the news." I laughed.

"It should be interesting to see then." She nodded her head.

"Yes it will" She said. "I got a call from Justin" She added.

"Who?" I asked. She sighed

"Mikayla's manger/boyfriend" I nodded my head and she kept going "He said that I need to meet him at Ihop today at 5." She said still playing with my fingers.

"Are you?" I asked. She sighed but didn't say anything. "I think you should" She didn't say anything but kept playing with my finger. I smiled and kissed her head. "But its up to you" She sighed again.

"I know. I just don't know what to talk about or what to do." I put my chin on her head. "I mean what if I say something that offends him? Or what if-" I reached my hand and put in over her mouth.

"You worry to much" She giggle was a little muffled from my hand. I smiled and uncovered her mouth.

"I love you Nate." I smiled

"I love you too" I looked down at her hands. She stopped messing with mine and started messing with her fingers. "Stop messing with it." I said. "You'll ruin it" She rolled her eyes but lifted her left hand up.

"It's a beautiful ring." She said and smiled. I put my mouth right next to her ear

"Not as beautiful as you" She smiled and I kissed her temple.

* * *

She walked into the store and looked around. She stopped us at the table, her face showing her surprised that I was there

"I didn't know you were going to be here" She said to me as she sat down. I smiled.

"I know" She looked at us.

"So?" She asked. I sighed.

"Miley, what you did to me, hurt me to no point. You completely broke me, You made me feel like was the most worthless person in the world." She hung her head down in shame. "But I can't be mad at you anymore." Her head shot up. "If you hadn't ruined my reputation I would have had to hire a new manger, and I would have the chance to learn more about Justin and how I felt about him." I said smiling as he grabbed my hand. Miley smiled.

"Mikayla I'm so sorry" She said then looked down again. "I had a stupid person telling me what to do. He controlled my life and I didn't notice until it was too late" I looked at her curiously

"Who?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Jake" I was shocked. "He saw that you were getting more popular than him so he went out of control and started making me say things that would ruin you." I sighed.

"That's a shock" She nodded. "Why did you steal them away from me?" I asked and she sighed.

"More of Jakes plan. Taking way your friends when you down and low hurt you more" I heard her curse and she looked at me. "I didn't realize what I was doing. I just though he liked when I was hanging out with Mitchie and Shane, I didn't know that I would completely break you." She sighed.

"But weren't you dating Nate still?" She nodded "Then how did Jake control you?"

"He was my best friend. He had been there from the start, beside Lilly and Oliver. He kept my secret. At the time I would have done anything for him because he was such a good friend. Now I know differently, too late I know." I smiled.

"Miley I want us to be friends" She looked up at me "I'm still hurt, but I want to be friends." She smiled and got up. She walked to my side and hugged me.

"Thank you. Thank you" She said then sat back down. She looked around. "Wait, why hasn't a waitress come over to the table?" I laughed.

"I told them not to bother us until I said" She laughed.

"You scare people you know that right?" I nodded. She rolled her eyes and smiled "Same Kayla"

_**

* * *

**_

Well…HI lol

_**How'd you like it?**_

_**And yes that's the end.**_

_**And I'm shocked….I didn't make it like a 100 chap story xD**_

_**I need to explain something to you guys. I'm one of those people who look at people and try to see the good in people. That's why there was such an odd switch with Jake. I know it was weird but I couldn't have him mean anymore XD especially since Cody plays him and if you have me on YouTube he's always a good guy in my story on YouTube xD**_

_**Oh and don't worry I have one or two things to give you XD**_

_**Trivia 1: I had at one point forgot I mentioned that Jason had a family (I do that A LOT lol I know bad writer xD) so I decide to keep in connected some how lol**_

_**Trivia 2: I believe this is the longest one chap I've written xD**_

_**Words: 2,418**_

_**-Devin**_


	15. A Year Later

**Hello :D  
I told you there was more**

* * *

_A year later_

A cry was head from the room and I got up to tend to the small children. I opened the door as the little girl continued to cry.

"Yes I know, Hope, Mommy is here" I said picking her up and rubbing her back. I looked into the crib next to hers and saw the baby blue eyes of a little boy starred at me. "In a moment Jake" I said and just kept looking at me. I smiled and once Hope had calmed down I put her in her crib and picked Jake up and started to rub his back. It was weird to name him after Jake, but I couldn't leave Jake out of his children, no matter what he told me. When they are older, they'll know who Jake is and who Nate is, I'll never replace their father, but their dad will be made by their choice, not mine. I put Jake back in his crib and pulled his small blanket toward him. They looked up at me. "You just wanted mommy in here didn't you?" The two giggled and I smiled.

"Well, they are lucky, cause they get all of your time" a fake bitter voice said in the doorway. I smiled and walked over to the fake jealous man.

"Yes they do, to bad for you" I sad and grinned. He shook his head and kissed me. "I love you Nate" I said as we pulled away.

"I love you to, Mrs. Blue" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"_You know me just checking up on you"_ Her voice said in the phone. I laughed

"Yes Miles, cause you're so worried about me" She laughed

"_Gosh, what I can't call my own brother now without being accused of something" _I laughed.

"Pretty much" I said and she laughed. "What do you need Miles?"

"_Oh nothing, just wanted to see how Daisy was doing with out her favorite Aunt AndUncle"_ She giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Horrible, she misses Uncle Nicky singing to her before she falls asleep and Auntie Miley not brushing her hair every morning" Miley laughed "Its not funny, your driving Jessica insane because you decide to spoil our child."

"_Well then I'll have to come and visit more" _My eyes widen.

"Don't say that, I don't think Daisy will call me dad after that" She laughed

"_Don't be so dramatic Jackson,"_ I rolled my eyes _"Well since I'm such a burden I'll call you later. Tell Jessica that I'm sorry and tell Daisy I miss her" _I smiled

"Will do Miles" I said "Love you sis" I smiled

"_Love you too bro"_

* * *

"Have you heard from him lately?" I asked as I bounced the little boy into the phone on my shoulder

"_No, not since a few months before the twins were born to tell me that he was still trying to keep his promise. I'd ask where he was but he didn't tell me"_ She said sighing.

"I know it worries you Miles, but you have to let him do what he needs to do. Jake wasn't in a right place a year ago, maybe he changed but we wont know until he decides to prove it." I said and placed the baby boy down.

"_I know Lills" She said and sighed."I just wish he didn't leave like that. I feel bad"_ My eyes widen.

"Why do you feel bad? You weren't the one beating him" She sighed and I hear a flop.

"_Cause I could have stopped it along time ago, I just for some reason didn't"_ I shook my head.

"You can't know what's going to happen Miley. You just have to flow with it." She giggled

"_You're so weird. Anyways, how's you, Ollie and Little Ollie?"_ She asked and I smiled.

"Ollie's been working hard lately but it's because of his overseas clients are on a total different time schedule. As for little Ollie he's fine."

"_That's good. No more problems with his eye?" _She asked.

"Yeah. The doctor doesn't know what happened thought, but as long as he is fine that's all I care about." I said smiling at the little boy

"_That's good Lills"_ She said then sighed _"Well my two are yelling for me so I'll call you later"_ I smiled

"Bye Miles" She muffled her bye and we hung up

* * *

I looked at the phone book in front of me. I flipped to the pages I needed and dialed the number on the phone booth.

"_Hello, Blue residents" _The magical voice said and I sighed

"Miley?" I asked

"_Yes?"_ She asked _"Hello?"_ She said when I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, wrong number" I said hanging up. I sighed and placed my head on the phone holder. It's best just to let her go.

_Just let her go Jake, Let her go_

* * *

"_Well it's not my fault"_ She said and laughed. My mouth opened

"Not your fault! Miley you almost busted the window!" I said laughing. She giggled.

"_Hush"_ She said. _"So how's Shane?"_ She asked.

"He's doing better" I answered. "They said he should be walking fine in about a month." I said and then looked over the laying down man we were talking about.

"_Sounds like he's doing better Mitch."_ I smiled.

"Yeah he is."

"_Any news on Jas?"_ She asked.

"I believe him and his whole family is on a cruise this week, but I think it's for like two weeks because they are going across the ocean I believe"

"_Oh yeah, I'll have Nate call him when he gets back"_ I nodded._"So when's there going to be a bun in the oven?" _She asked and laughed. I stuttered my words. _"-Ohmygod!"_ She said excitedly.

"Shush!" I said and looked over at Shane "I'll be back" He nodded and I walked out. "He doesn't know."

"_Ohmygod I told you Miley!"_ A new voice said. My eyes widen.

"_Kay!"_ Miley said. "_Oh Mitchie, by the way Kayla is on the phone_." I heard Kay giggling.

"I can not believe you two!" I said baffled.

"_Three"_ a newer voice said.

"Oh sweet nibbles" I said taking Miley's saying "Hi Lilly" She giggled "I'm so going to kill you Miley."

"_No your not."_

She right, I won't.

* * *

She snuggled back into my arms. "Done with your phone calls, my dear?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yup, I wanted to check up on everyone." She said and I started playing with her hands.

"So how is everyone?" I asked.

"Fine. Mitchie said Shane should be walking in about a month" I nodded "And she's prego" She said and I stopped for a second.

"Does he know?" She shook her head.

"We had to convince her to do it tonight, she'll call me in the morning to tell me how it went" I nodded and kept playing with her fingers. "Anyways, Lilly said that Oliver is busy at work with overseas people." I nodded.

"Well he is a famous writer now, it's his fault his book is so dang popular." She giggled.

"Anyways, she also said that little Ollie's eyes is doing better and that she's happy about that." I nodded. "Mikayla is going crazy over wedding plans and I think Justin is about to through the book she has everything written down in it and take her to Vegas" I laughed.

"But he's so calm." I said and she giggled.

"Not when she's going crazy" She said then smiled. "Jas is on a cruise by the way. Mitchie said it's for two weeks so call him when he gets back" I nodded my head.

"I will, I got to call Brown too" She nodded.

"Jackson says that Daisy is attached to us to much" I laughed.

"We do spoil the poor child to death." She giggled. A cry was heard from the other room and she sighed. "As always" I said mocking bitterness. She laughed and she got out of my lap and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry my children call." She said and left. I smiled at her.

_I love her._

* * *

_Yeah, I left it at that._

_Thanks to the loyal readers and reviewers for all your time with this story. I love you all so much._

_Trivia (The last One): This was written excatly one year ago and it was suppose to be up on the 8th but they wouldn't let me login :( _

_-Devin_


End file.
